Yo, I Wrote This For Patronustrip
by pictureswithboxes
Summary: So, remember that one time I kind of headcanon dumped into patronustrip's ask box and then promised to write a fic about it? Yeah, me too. Anyway, this exists.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Frozen.

**A/N: **So this was based off of all those asks that I sent, and yeah...

* * *

Anna grinned, her hand outstretched as she reached for the snitch right in front of her. Just as she was about to make the grab, a white and blue blur whizzed by, plucking the snitch out of the air. Anna frowned slightly, giving out a frustrated sigh as she watched the blur slow, finally taking the form of her older sister.

Elsa wore a cocky smirk on her face as she looked over at Anna. "Didn't I give you a head start?" She called from across the yard.

"I'm a chaser!" Anna replied, slowly flying toward the grass. "Not a seeker! Therefore, it's rude to assume that I would be able to catch the snitch that fast!"

"Anna," Elsa rolled her eyes, gracefully climbing off her broom and handing her sister the little golden ball. "I'm a seeker, but I play keeper for you all the time."

"It's not my fault that you're the best Quidditch player of all time!" Anna threw her hands up, accidentally freeing the snitch. "Whoops."

Elsa sighed and snatched it out of the air, just before it would zoom off to who knows where. "Will you please be more careful? This is the first snitch I ever caught."

"Oh please, you didn't even play at school. You got this one when you were five from that festival."

"I did, and it makes it even more special."

Anna was going into her sixth year at Hogwarts, and she had been deemed the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. This meant that she had to practice more than ever over the summer so that she could be up to the challenge. She needed to set a good example for her teammates, or at least that's what her father had said when they got the news.

**.**

_"Mum! Dad! Elsa!" Anna shrieked, running into the kitchen early one morning. "Guess what!"_

_The other three looked up from what they were doing, their faces awash with confusion. Anna's father glanced over the top of his Daily Prophet and frowned at the volume of his daughter's voice, her mother had nearly dropped a plate of eggs onto the kitchen floor in surprise, and Elsa had accidentally spilled tea all over her jumper. Anna blushed at the slight chaos that she had caused before holding out the folded paper in her hand._

_"I made Quidditch captain!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. _

_"That's amazing!" Anna's father recovered first, standing up from the table and engulfing Anna in a tight hug. _

_"We knew you could do it, dear." Her mother grinned, giving Anna her own hug once her father let go. "You're the greatest player of your year."_

_"Thanks, Mum." Anna smiled, she was bouncing on the balls of her feet. "This is amazing! I'm so excited!"_

_"Congratulations, Anna." Elsa said, entering the kitchen in a new jumper. "It was definitely worth the ruined jumper."_

_"Thanks, Elsa." Anna replied, she would never tell Elsa, but she was excited that she finally accomplished something that Elsa hadn't done first. Anna looked over to her father. "Do you think you can practice with me, Dad? I need to be at my best this year."_

_"I have business at the Ministry today." Her father frowned, sitting back at the table. "Elsa, why don't you practice with her?"_

_"Dad, I've never even seen Elsa ride a broom." Anna sighed, casting her sister a glance. "No offense." _

_"I'll help you." Elsa replied, standing up. "Meet me in the backyard when you're finished, we'll get started then."_

_Anna missed the small grins their parents shared as she sat down. _

_The redhead ate hurriedly, and ran out the back door. She froze at the sight she was met with. _

_Elsa was in the air on a broom that Anna didn't recognize, it was definitely an older model than Anna's Firebolt, but it was so well kept that she could hardly tell that the broom was older. Only the slightly frayed bristles gave Anna any indication that the broom wasn't brand new. _

_Anna watched, her eyes wide as Elsa made a sudden dive, snatching a glittering speck out of the sky before zooming down to where she stood. With all the grace that Anna wished that she had possessed, Elsa stopped right in front of her sister, a smug look on her face as she held up a snitch. _

_"I think I know my way around a pitch…" She said, hopping off the broom. "What do you want to start on first?"_

**_._**

"I demand a rematch!" Anna huffed, climbing back onto her broom. "I'll beat you this time!"

Elsa rolled her eyes and opened her hand, releasing the snitch. "I'll give you a ten second head start."

Anna made a face, but zoomed off in search of the snitch. The wind was starting to pick up, making it more difficult to fly, not that Anna was going to let that slow her down. The blowing leaves made it hard to spot the snitch, with a groan, Anna watched as Elsa mounted her broom and took off.

She had no idea where that stupid ball was, but Elsa probably did. She had a sixth sense for finding the snitch. Anna's brow furrowed as she doubled back to try and look, Elsa was amazing at the sport. Why didn't she play in school?

Anna was pulled from her thoughts when she felt a branch collide with the side of her face, effectively causing her to lose her balance. Flailing her arms in an attempt to not fall to her doom, Anna flipped from the broom and started to fall. Just as she was about to let out a yell, however; Anna felt a strong hand grip her forearm.

Elsa was above her, the snitch in her right hand and Anna's life in the other. With a grunt, the blonde pulled Anna up and onto her broom, slowly lowering the pair to the ground. Anna immediately hopped off the broom, her eyes wide as she looked at her sister.

"Elsa!" She grinned, throwing her hands up. "That was amazing! You have to teach me how to be that fast!"

"Anna, you were almost seriously hurt." Elsa rolled her eyes and looked up. "It's going to storm soon. We're lucky that we weren't struck by lightning."

"That would have been so cool." Anna replied, summoning her broom and following Elsa to the broom shed. "You seriously need to teach me how to do that! It was so cool!"

"I just got scared, Anna…" Elsa sighed, frowning a little. "I just had to catch you."

"Well, when you figure out how you did it, you'll tell me right?"

"You'll be the first to know."

They silently put their brooms away and began walking toward the house, Anna a few steps ahead of Elsa, chattering about how excited she was for the school year to start up again. Elsa nodded along with her, Anna certainly would make an impression.

"How come you didn't play in school?" Anna asked suddenly, catching Elsa off guard. "I mean, you're really great, Elsa. And there's no way that you could be that good naturally… You had to practice a lot."

"Well…" Elsa paused, her face turning a light shade of pink. "I took a lot of classes, and I just couldn't find the time. And then, being a prefect is very time consuming, I couldn't let my studies slip."

"Lame." Anna laughed. "You could've won the Quidditch Cup every year! You'd probably give Viktor Krum a run for his money!"

"Let's be realistic, Anna."

"I am!"

"Whatever."

"I'm serious, Elsa! It would have been so cool to play against each other, officially, I mean."

"Anna…"

"I seriously don't understand why you didn't at least try out! It's a crime! You should've lost points for Ravenclaw!"

"Can you please-?"

"Why didn't you go out for the team?! It's not fair to the team, and it's not fair to you! You could have been the star of the team!"

"Enough, Anna!" Elsa snapped, glaring down at her sister. "Just stop, okay?"

"Elsa…"

Elsa walked past the redhead, leaving Anna outside just as the rain started to fall.

"That's just fabulous."

Elsa avoided Anna for the rest of the day, and a few more to come. Anna spent almost an hour banging on Elsa's door, asking her if she wanted to practice, or do anything really. Only to receive an irritated reply.

"Go away, Anna." Elsa had snapped in a clipped tone.

They sat at the breakfast table a couple days after, silently eating as their parents discussed something Anna didn't care about. Elsa seemed to be listening intently, though. Anna grimaced, wondering briefly when her sister turned into an adult.

"Hey, Elsa?" Anna asked, making the blonde glance over.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if we could practice today..." Anna tried to keep her voice steady as she watched Elsa frown.

"Not today, Anna." Elsa mumbled, taking a bite of toast.

"But, I invited Kristoff over! We could all-!"

"I said no!" Elsa snapped, standing up and leaving the table.

"What's her problem?" Anna grumbled, pushing her plate away.

"You know how your sister gets when she's in one of her moods." Anna's mother sighed, frowning at her daughter's outburst.

"Maybe you should go look in my study," Her father replied, Anna furrowed her brow, noticing her parents' shared look.

"What's wrong with everyone today?" She muttered, standing up and walking to her father's study.

She opened the door, entering the dimly lit room. Normally, Anna wouldn't set foot in there unless she was looking at her trophies, even then Elsa was usually with her to make sure that Anna didn't break everything. Anna stuffed her hands into her pockets, glancing at the trophy case.

Elsa had nearly four shelves dedicated to her achievements. All academic, she even got an award for 'first second year to master a patronus.' Anna grinned, remembering how much she had begged Elsa to show her, only to get shut down by their father. Apparently, no magic outside of school was the dumbest rule on earth.

Anna frowned at her shelf, while Elsa's were filled with academic achieves, she had even received all O's on her OWL's and NEWT's, Anna's only had a few awards. All of them for 'excellency in the sport of Quidditch' or 'most points made by a chaser.' Normally, Anna was filled with pride when she looked at her awards, but instead she was filled with a dreadful realization.

Anna was only commended on her Quidditch skills, did that mean that Elsa had decided not to play for her? Anna's brow furrowed, Elsa wouldn't do that. There was no reason to.

Before she knew it, Anna was walking up the stairs to Elsa's room. She didn't knock, Elsa wouldn't let her in if she did. Anna let out a quiet bark of a laugh when she saw that Elsa was reading '_Qudditch Through the Ages_,' the old copy that Anna had gotten her for Christmas one year.

"Anna, don't you know how to knock?" Elsa frowned, giving Anna an irritated glare. "What's wrong with you?"

"Why didn't you play in school?" Anna demanded, trying to keep her voice from wavering.

"Anna…" All the irritation on Elsa's face melted away into guilt.

"Did you decide not to because of me?" Anna prompted, her tone dripping with venom.

"Anna, you don't understa-"

"I think I understand everything perfectly, Elsa."

"Obviously you don't!" Elsa snapped, tossing her book to the side and looking at her sister fully. "Because if you did, then you wouldn't be acting like such a brat!"

"So you didn't play because of me?"

"It's not like that, Anna." Elsa repeated, it was obvious that her patience had worn out, as she stood up and walked toward Anna. "You're acting like a five year old, now get out of my room."

"Then tell me why!"

"I quit because you deserve to be noticed." Elsa muttered, averting her gaze.

Silence hung thick in the room as Elsa's irritated expression morphed into one of horror, her eyes widening at what she had just said to her sister. Anna found herself overcome with white, hot fury. She didn't need Elsa to take herself out of the picture to be noticed, she was perfectly capable without her sister doing everything for her.

"That's not what I meant!" Elsa said, trying to backtrack. "Everyone just… They were always treating me like the best thing since pewter cauldrons, and I… I saw how… They never said anything about you! And I remember teachers saying that it was a shame that you weren't like me, and mum and dad were always praising me and you'd… It wasn't fair to you, Anna! So I-"

"You quit doing something that you loved because I wasn't as good as you." Anna snarled, the tone in her voice causing Elsa to back away.

"It wasn't like that."

"No, that's exactly what it was like." With that, Anna turned her heel and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

She stomped out into the backyard, sitting on one of the benches. Anna usually went there to cool off, somehow the trees and the general sounds of nature had a calming effect on the redhead. With a sigh, Anna closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Hey, Anna!" Her eyes snapped open when she heard Kristoff's voice. "I'm here! You guys ready to play some Quidditch?!"

Before Anna knew what she was doing, she had picked up a decent sized rock and thrown it at Kristoff's head. Anna let out a surprised squeak at the loud 'thwack' that it made when it came in contact with the blond man's head.

"What the hell!?" Kristoff groaned, stumbling away. "I told you not to throw things at me when I don't have my bat!"

"I am so sorry!" Anna exclaimed, jumping up and helping Kristoff to the stump. "Let me look at it."

Kristoff gingerly moved his hands away from the spot that the rock hit, revealing a bump the size of a snitch. "Is it bad?"

"Uh… It'll get better…" Anna mumbled sheepishly. "You should… uh… we should put something on that…"

"Yeah, later." Kristoff rolled his eyes and gave Anna a serious look. "What's got you so angry?"

"What do you mean?"

"You only hurt me when you're mad. What did your parents do-"

"It was Elsa."

"Oh, no. What happened?"

With a sigh, Anna recounted the events over the past few days. Kristoff, despite his head injury, listened intently, a frown present on his face. Anna felt her anger ebb a bit, it seemed like Kristoff was on her side.

"And that's why I threw a rock at your head." Anna finished, taking in a breath.

"You're really, _really_ dumb." Kristoff said, giving Anna a gentle shove. "Elsa is like the best person in the universe! You need to apologize to her… right now."

Anna's jaw fell.

Kristoff rolled his eyes and sighed. "I swear, thestrals are better at talking things out than you two are." After a pause, he continued. "Elsa knew that you felt left out because was getting praised all the time, and how you felt like everyone was forgetting you. Well, she remembered you, and knew that you threw a quaffle like a pro, so she decided not to play so that you could bask in the glory for once."

"Kristoff-"

"I'm serious, if you don't talk to your sister right now, I will never help you with bludgers again."

"Okay…" Anna stood and headed toward the house.

Anna knocked on Elsa's door sheepishly, she didn't fell like she deserved to be let inside. The door opened up on its own accord, revealing Elsa, laying on her bed, her wand in her hand. Anna didn't move, noticing that Elsa hadn't lowered her wand yet.

"Hi…" Anna offered a small wave.

"Hi." Elsa replied, not looking at her sister.

"Can I come in?"

"The door's open."

Anna stepped into the room. "You're really dumb, you know…" She said, sitting at Elsa's desk. "Really, _really_ dumb, but I understand why you did it. You shouldn't have, but I understand."

Elsa cast Anna a confused look.

"How were you even Head Girl?" Anna teased, sensing the joke had flopped, she continued. "You shouldn't have to hold yourself back so I can succeed. That's not how these things are supposed to work, Elsa."

Elsa was silent for a moment, at the angle that Anna was looking at her, she couldn't quite make out the tears that were forming in her sister's eyes.

"It's not fair to you, Anna." Elsa's shaky voice took Anna by surprise. "It's not fair that people didn't notice you. And it hurts. I know it hurt you, Anna. I know that you used to call yourself the… what was it… spare? I wasn't going to let my little sister keep hurting like that. It's not fair to you."

Anna stood, making her way to the now quivering blonde. She laid next to Elsa, gingerly wrapping her arms around her shaking frame. Normally Elsa would jerk away from the embrace, but instead she leaned into it, burying her face into Anna's shoulder, wetting her jumper with tears.

"I didn't want you to hurt anymore."

"Elsa…" Anna let out a dry chuckle and patted the blonde's back. "Have I ever told you that you're the greatest person on earth?"

"No…" Elsa looked up at Anna, her eyes red from crying.

"Well, you are." Anna replied, flashing Elsa a grin. "You are amazing. You are the kindest, most caring person that I've ever met. You… You gave up something that you loved, just so your dumb little sister could have something to be proud of… I mean thank you."

Elsa pulled away and wiped her tears with the sleeve of her shirt. "Thanks, Anna." She smiled as she sat up, only to be crushed by a tight hug. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I just-"

"I know." Anna murmured, a grin forming. "I was being a baby." She pulled away and looked Elsa in the eyes. "But seriously, you shouldn't have quit playing. You would have won the Quidditch Cup every single year!"

Elsa rolled her eyes and shoved Anna off her bed, laughing at the loud thump that sounded after. "I didn't want the cup." She said. "I just wanted a happy sister."

Anna stood up, rubbing her lower back with a grimace. "Well, if you really want me to be happy, then you'll teach me that flippy thing you do on the broom!"

Elsa raised an eyebrow and stood, a smirk forming as she began to walk toward the door. "Do you think you can keep up?"

"You're not _that _good, you know." Anna grinned and grabbed Elsa's wrist, pulling her down the stairs and out the backdoor, a grin plastered on her face.

"I bet I could beat you with one hand tied behind my back!" Anna continued.

"That can be arranged."

The pair froze when they saw Kristoff sitting on the stump, looking at the sky.

"Merlin, Kristoff!" Elsa exclaimed, brandishing her wand and running toward their friend. "What happened?!"

"Ask your sister."


	2. Remember That Other Time!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Harry Potter**

**A/N: I put a lot of research into this thing. If your headcanon's clash with what I wrote (houses, wand cores/lengths/woods/flexibility, etc.), I'm sorry. Please do not review with how this fic does not meet your headcanon. I don't want to seem rude, but really, I don't care. I worked hard on this. **

**A/N 2: All the information that I got was from Pottermore or Directly from the books. I tried to be as accurate as possible. If there are any inaccuracies, you can let me know, but I won't change the fic at all because it took a long time to write this. **

* * *

Elsa inwardly groaned as she was all but dragged into the Great Hall to put her name in the Goblet of Fire. It was the day before the champions were to be chosen, and Elsa really didn't see the harm in putting her name in. Her father would be proud that she actually tried, or put in enough effort to write her name on a slip of paper and toss it into the fire.

In reality, Elsa knew that her father should be proud of Anna. The redhead was searching any and all spells that could possibly get her name into that goblet without causing her to grow a disgusting beard like everyone else who tried. Though, Elsa was sure that Anna would look better with a beard than that boy with the sideburns who had tried. His had grown in odd patches, Elsa couldn't hold back a chuckle at the memory of it.

"…And that's why you have to do it!" Anna finished, taking in the breath and shoving Elsa over the age line. "If I can't, you have to try!"

"Anna, I hardly…" Elsa stopped when she saw the dejected look on her sister's face. "Here." With a flourish of her hand, Elsa dropped the little slip of paper into the cup. "I did it. Don't expect me to be chosen."

"The cup is smart, Els." Anna offered, leading the blonde out of the hall. "Who do you think's gonna win?"

"We don't know who's competing yet." Elsa rolled her eyes.

"You're really dumb, you know that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who's gonna get picked!?"

"I don't believe in divination." Elsa replied dryly, pulling out small book and walking toward the grounds.

"Says the girl who goes to magic school." Anna laughed, increasing her walking speed to make up for the sharp turn that Elsa had taken. "Who do you _think_ is gonna get picked?"

"…" Elsa's brow furrowed as she thought. "I think… That blond brute from Durmstrang, the pretty girl with the brown hair… Wasn't she named after lettuce or something?"

"I know which one you're talking about." Anna nodded, plopping down onto the grass and digging through her bag. "Keep going, I got you a present."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I'm not sure who from Hogwarts-"

"You."

"Anna, don't kid yourself. What makes you think I could _possibly_-"

"You."

"What about Jack or-"

"You."

"Adam, or-"

"I have a feeling we could do this all day." Anna sighed, grinning when she found what she was looking for. "Ta-da!" Anna pulled out an unopened chocolate frog. "A thank you present for being the best big sister ever, and you know, also entering to compete in a game that could kill you just because I asked."

Elsa briefly wondered if she could take her name _out._ "Thanks, Anna." With a grin, Elsa accepted the chocolate, opened the wrapping, and bit off the frog's head. "Do you want the card?"

"Yes!" Anna grinned, grabbing the card as Elsa munched on her chocolate. "Alberic Grunnion." Her face fell. "He's the poop guy."

"He made the dungbomb."

"Oh, sorry, _exploding _poop guy."

"I suppose you're right." Elsa opened her book and began to read. "I'm going to catch up on my reading, you can stay if you'd li-"

"No thanks." Anna jumped up, already beginning to walk away. "I'll see you later."

"Bye."

**.**

"Elsa Anderson!"

Elsa's blood ran cold. All eyes were on her as she stood, there might have been clapping, but she felt deaf to all noises. She followed the path that the boy before her, Kristoff Bjorgman, from Durmstrang, had taken. With one last look toward the crowd, Elsa slipped into the room, noticing the shocked look on Anna's face.

"Hello!" Came an overly cheerful voice the moment Elsa closed the door. "You're the champion from Hogwarts, right?"

It was the pretty brunette with the short hair. Elsa vaguely remembered her from when Beauxbatons had made their entrance in the Great Hall nearly two months before.

"Yes…" Elsa frowned at the girl. She didn't sound very French.

"I'm Rapunzel!" The girl grinned, grabbing Elsa's hand and shaking vigorously. "That's Kristoff." She pointed to the blond boy from earlier. "He's a jerk who likes elk better than people."

The boy in question just grunted.

Suddenly there was a commotion in the hall. Elsa whipped her head around to look, hoping that it wasn't Anna. Anything but Anna. Elsa strained to hear more, only to jump back when the headmasters from the other two schools stormed in.

Followed closely behind them was none other than Anna, being pulled in by her head of house by the back of her robes. Elsa grimaced. Of course it was Anna. Every time Elsa prayed for something to happen, the exact opposite occurred. Why would now be any different?

Anna took one look at Elsa, her terrified expression made Elsa's stomach lurch. She didn't need to ask. Elsa knew what was happening, somehow Anna had managed to get her name in the cup. Elsa offered Anna a tight smile, she was sure that the ministry wouldn't allow such a thing.

"What ees za meaning of zis!?" The giant woman from Beauxbatons demanded, jabbing a finger in Anna's direction. "Why ees she entering?"

"I-I don't know!" Anna replied, her tone panicked. Turquoise eyes met Elsa's icy ones. The blonde knew that her sister was telling the truth. "I didn't enter! I swear!"

"She swears?!" The headmaster of Durmstrang sneered, Elsa immediately hated him. "Vell, I guess that's it, then? She did nothing wrong! She's free to go!"

The headmasters began to argue, giving Anna the chance to slip away toward her sister. Elsa took Anna's shaking hand in her own and let out a sigh, gently rubbing Anna's hand with her thumb. A sniffle told Elsa that tears were about to fall, making feelings of white hot rage fill her body. Didn't these people know that Anna was just a kid? A scared little girl? Didn't they even care?

The other two champions seemed to understand. Kristoff looked over at Anna, his face painted with sympathy and confusion, while Rapunzel offered Anna a tight grin. Elsa glanced down at Anna, finally noticing how small she was. How vulnerable Anna was. How little experience Anna had. Did the other champions remember how they were at fourteen? Or did they just recognize the face of a scared child?

"It'll be okay." Elsa murmured, offering another small smile. "They won't make you compete.

"I'm afraid that isn't that simple." A shaky voice spoke up, Elsa looked over to the ministry worker who was overseeing the games, unsure of where he had even come from. "Her name was in the cup. That is a contract. It means…" He cast Anna a sad look. "It means that she must compete."

"What?!" Elsa exclaimed despite herself, she dropped Anna's hand and curled hers into tightly balled fists. "She's a little kid! How could you-"

"Her name was entered, Elsa." The headmaster's calm voice rang out. "We can't break a magical contract."

"But…" Elsa bit her lip, glancing again toward her sister. "But, the cup was only supposed to pick three! If the cup picked four, doesn't that mean _it _broke the contract? Now the contract is null and void. Anna doesn't have to compete."

"It doesn't work that way, and you know it." The headmaster sighed, giving Elsa the weakest of smiles. "Though, to commend your attempt at logic, I give Ravenclaw ten points."

Before Elsa could reply, the ministry worker spoke. "I suppose that I should get on with explaining the first task, then." Elsa took in a breath and grabbed Anna's hand again, one of them had to remain calm. "The first test is going to test your daring," He told the four champions. "Which means that we will not be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is important for a wizard… and-uh witch."

The ministry worker continued talking, but Elsa was only half listening. Her eyes were on Anna, who was now so pale that she looked about to vomit. This wasn't the face of someone who had put their name in the cup, no. Elsa decided, Anna was reckless, but she didn't risk her life just to enter in a stupid contest. Anna was smarter than that.

"That's all, then." Their headmaster sighed. "Elsa, Anna, you two had better get along to bed, then. I'm sure that the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw are waiting to celebrate with you. It'd be a shame to pass up such an excellent excuse for noise."

"Yes, sir." Elsa turned and pulled Anna out of the room.

They walked in silence for a minute, before Elsa turned and looked at Anna. "Promise me right now that you did not put your name in that cup." She all but snarled. "Because, I swear if you did, the first task is nothi-"

"Elsa, I didn't." Anna murmured, tears pricking her eyes. "I'm fourteen! I-I can't do this! It's not… How am I gonna…?"

Elsa knew the end of that sentence. 'How am I gonna survive?' With a sigh, Elsa gathered her sister in her arms, pressing a quick kiss on the top of her head. "You'll be okay. I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Elsa looked at her watch. "I'd really just like to go to bed… If you'd like, you can come to my dorm with me…"

"Thanks." Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "Elsa…?" She said after a moment of silence.

"Hm?"

"I'm scared."

"I know."

**.**

All Elsa wanted to do was eat her toast in peace, but that wasn't going to happen. Since being chosen, Elsa had been bombarded with praises. She knew that it seemed petty and childish, but all the attention really did nothing but dampen her mood.

Anna, on the other hand, was either being branded a hero by anyone too young to cross the age line, or ignored and mocked by those who were older, though, this did have something to do with house loyalties, too. All Gryffindors treated Anna either normally, or at least with more respect, Hufflepuffs were a bit split in their allegiances, those who did not support Anna, however; were vicious. Her fellow Ravenclaws, while most were polite to the redhead, were also curt and refused to speak to her for long periods of time, which was to be expected, they had their own champion to support. This wouldn't bother Elsa as much if it weren't for a select few from Slytherin, who not only gave their house a bad name, but took to harassing Anna wherever she went.

Elsa had shadowed Anna almost everywhere she went, with the exception of classes and the bathroom. She had even learned the password to Gryffindor's common room, though it wasn't that hard seeing as though Anna almost always forgot her password and would tell Elsa anyway.

"E-excuse me…" A nervous voice caused both Elsa and Anna to look up from their breakfast. It was a first year boy, looking disheveled and slightly afraid. "I'm supposed to take you both upstairs…" Elsa raised an eyebrow. "It's uh… It's for the games. I'm supposed to take the Hogwarts' champions upstairs."

"Oh, okay." Anna grinned, standing up. "Do you know what it's for?"

"N-no, I'm sorry."

Elsa and Anna followed the boy up the stairs and into a small classroom. Rapunzel and Kristoff were already there, not talking to each other. Rapunzel grinned at the sight of the other two champions, and ran up to them, before Elsa knew it, Rapunzel had hugged her and kissed her on both cheeks.

"Oh wow, Els," Anna laughed. "I knew you were into girls, but the other champion? Isn't that- Oh well, hello" Anna blushed when Rapunzel moved on to her.

"It is so good to see you both!" Rapunzel said, clapping her hands together. "I've been stuck with Kristoff all day, and let me tell you, he's not a joy."

Kristoff grunted.

"Well, I'm sure you and Anna have a lot in common." Elsa gave her sister and encouraging smile. "She really likes chocolate and broomsticks."

With an apologetic grin toward Anna, Elsa wandered away. She watched from a safe distance as Rapunzel began to speak to Anna. At first, the redhead seemed terrified, but after a minute or two, Elsa knew that Anna was having fun speaking to Rapunzel.

Elsa sighed in relief, it meant that someone else liked Anna, maybe Rapunzel would even help look out for her. Kristoff looked over at Elsa, offering her a small smile and a nod. Elsa couldn't hold back the grin that spread over her features.

Before Elsa could offer her thanks, a tiny, gray haired man walked in, followed by the head masters, the ministry worker, a willowy old man, and two large men. She wasn't sure why, but Elsa was sure that she knew that small man from somewhere.

"Hello champions." He greeted in stuffy tone. "I'm Duke Wessleton."

"The reporter?" Anna piped up, Elsa's brow furrowed. Wasn't he the one who had written about their father being a death eater? "For the _Daily Prophet_?"

"Why yes!" Duke grinned, looking at his two large men. "I am! I think we'll interview you first!"

"Interviews?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"I had to miss my breakfast for this?" Kristoff grumbled, looking like he was about to leave.

"Interviews and vond veighing." His headmaster said, giving Kristoff a glare. "You vill stay."

"Should we do the wands first, then?" Rapunzel asked, looking at her headmistress. "That way anyone who doesn't want to be interviewed can leave…?"

"We could do individual photos while I interview." Duke offered, giving both Elsa and Anna a suggestive look. "Unless the sisters would like to give a joint interview…?"

"Of course!" Anna jumped and grabbed Elsa's arm, dragging her out of the room to follow Duke.

They settled in an even smaller classroom than the first, Elsa sitting at a desk and Anna right beside her. Duke pulled out a bag, brandishing a roll of parchment and an acid green quill. Elsa's eyes widened.

"You don't mind if I use a Quick Quotes Quill?" Duke asked.

_Yes, I do!_ Elsa wanted to say, until Anna spoke up. "Of course not."

"Very good." Duke looked at Elsa. "You first, then."

"Okay."

"How do you feel about your younger sister, who at twelve-"

"I'm fourteen-"

"Being forced to participate in such a dangerous tournament?"

"I'm terrified for her, obviously." Elsa offered Anna a slight smile. "But I know my sister, and she's very capable. I'm only afraid that she doesn't have enough experience for this sort of thing."

"Spoken like a true older sister." Duke nodded, Elsa glanced at the quill. It wasn't writing anything of consequence, _yet_. But it was only a matter of time before Anna's turn. "Now…"

Elsa's interview continued without a hitch, her eyes would stray to the quill every few seconds to make sure that it didn't write anything scandalous about her or Anna, but really, she wasn't offering anything either. When the interview ended, Duke looked at Anna, his eyes bright with excitement.

"So, Anna, why did you put your name in the cup?"

"I didn't-"

"Was it because your older sister bested you at every turn?"

"I didn't put my-"

"Or was it your overwhelming need for attention?"

"I didn't do it-"

"She didn't put her name in the cup." Elsa snapped, glaring at the old man. She glanced down at the quill.

_In a moment of passion, Elsa brought her fist to the desk, coming to her younger sister's defense. Her eyes alight with a mix of love and fury, though it is a given that Elsa would love her sister, this reporter wonders if there is more than just 'sisterly love' in the air._

"I'm not in love with my sister." Elsa deadpanned, Anna's brow furrowed as she glanced at the parchment.

"And I don't 'look at her like a blind man seeing sun for the first time.'" Anna added, looking over at Elsa. "She's beautiful, but I don't think-"

"Anna." Elsa sighed, looking down at the redhead. "Do us all a favor and stop talking. You're digging a hole."

Anna nodded, biting her lip. "I'm not twelve."

"I think I've got what I need." Duke stood and led the girls back to the first classroom.

Rapunzel stood and followed him out of the room, Elsa found herself wishing the brunette luck. Maybe he'll accuse Rapunzel of being a squib and just add more to the scandal.

"I don't love you like that." Anna mumbled, watching as Kristoff got his photo taken. "He seems… cheery…"

"Sisters are together, then?" One of the large men asked.

Anna nodded, though less enthusiastically than with Duke.

They were posed back to back, Elsa linked her right arm in Anna's left and offered her a soft smile. Duke clapped happily when he and Rapunzel returned, the brunette looking less than cheerful. Kristoff refused an interview and they got on with their wand weighing.

Rapunzel went first, handing her wand to the willowy old man who had been standing to the side during the photo shoot. The old man took great care in inspecting Rapunzel's wand, noting that foreigners had different styles than local wand makers.

Kristoff was next, he thrust his wand into the man's hand. It looked different than the other three's, thicker and made of a darker wood. Elsa didn't pay close attention to him because just as he proudly proclaimed that he polished his wand daily, Anna accidentally shot sparks out of hers.

"What are you doing?" Elsa muttered, leaning down.

"Mine's dirty." Anna replied just as quietly.

"Oh, hush. You'll be fine." Elsa straightened up and presented her wand.

"Ah, one of mine, then?" Elsa nodded, watching as the old man inspected her wand. "Acacia and dragon heartstring… ten and a half inches… sturdy. I remember this one. It took you almost an hour and a half to find your wand," The old man shook his head. "Your poor father almost gave up on it. But we found your match, didn't we?"

Elsa smiled, offering a small nod.

The old man waved Elsa's wand and produced a single gold spark. "It's the best I'll get out of this one. It's very loyal to you, you know." He handed Elsa's wand back. "Perfect condition."

Anna was next, handing over her wand sheepishly.

"Ah, this is also one of mine, too." The old man grinned. "Applewood, no doubt… phoenix feather core… ten and a quarter inches, you were so upset that your wand wasn't as big as your sisters. You tried to get a new one." Elsa chuckled at the memory. "Pleasantly springy." With a bang from Anna's wand, three bright blue bird appeared in a puff of purple smoke. "Perfect."

"Is that all?" Elsa asked, her stomach had just rumbled. God she wished that she could've eaten breakfast.

"We need to take the group photo!"

Elsa sighed, her stomach rumbling again. Of course they did.

**.**

The article came out a couple days later, effectively ruining Elsa's week. There wasn't any mention of Kristoff, and Rapunzel's last name was certainly spelled wrong. Anna was portrayed as both an innocent twelve year old, and a trouble making beast, though that wasn't the least of Elsa's worries. She, herself was portrayed as an overprotective big sister who was harboring feelings for her little sister. She wasn't sure how, but they had captured a photo of Elsa hugging Anna and kissing her forehead, calling on readers to accept that love was love.

Though Elsa liked the message, she loathed that half the wizarding world now thought that she was in love with her sister. Their parents weren't thrilled either, they sent angry letters to both of the girls, urging them not to give into 'sick perversions' and that 'they condone homosexuality, but incest was a step too far.' Elsa's favorite line to read was when her father had said 'I know that our blood is pure, but we don't require THAT kind of commitment, you can marry a muggleborn is you like.'

Elsa had written a letter, politely informing them that she and Anna were not, in fact, in a romantic relationship. She had yet to receive a response.

**.**

"I wonder what the first task is." Anna muttered as she and Elsa sat in the library.

"Everyone does." Elsa said, not looking up from a book larger than she was. "I've heard theories about dragons, there were some about giant snow golems, that was certainly creative, others talked about inferi."

"What's that?"

"Dead bodies that do a dark wizard's bidding."

"I don't like that theory." Anna mumbled. "For curiosity's sake, how do I get rid of inferi?"

"Creatures of dark and cold fear light and warmth." Elsa replied, still not looking up. "Fire. You kill them with fire."

"Oh, good." Anna threw herself on the desk. "I wish I could just use a broom!"

"Why?"

"I always think better in the air."

Elsa spared her sister a quick glance, a fond grin forming on her face. "_Accio _Anna's broom." She said with a wave of her wand.

Anna's Firebolt came whizzing through the halls, stopping just in front of Elsa. The blonde grinned and offered the broom to her sister.

"Thanks, Elsa!" Anna paused. "What was that spell? How do I do it? What if there's another Anna who doesn't have a broom now?!"

**.**

"Elsa!" Anna's voice rang out through the halls as Elsa made her way to charms class. "Elsa! Wait up!"

The blonde turned, just in time to be tackled to the ground by her sister. Lifting her head from the floor, Elsa glared at the redhead.

"What is it, Anna?" She grunted, shoving Anna off of her.

"Dragons!" Anna exclaimed, her face full of fear.

"Dragons?"

"The first task! They're dragons!"

"How…" Elsa paused, standing up and looking at her sister. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Anna nodded, she was still sitting on the floor. "I was talking to some people, then Rapunzel came running up, and she was shouting at me in French, or German, I don't know! And I was like 'What?' and then she grabbed me, dragged me into a classroom, and told me about the dragons!"

"Rapunzel?" Elsa offered her hand to help her sister.

"Yeah! She and Christopher were told by their headmasters! Well, at least that's what Rapunzel said, anyway! And… I guess ours is the only one who follows the rules… What do we do?"

"I'm going to class." Elsa said, taking in a deep breath. She couldn't let Anna see the panic that she was feeling. "Then, I'm going to the library to find some spells on how to stop a dragon from eating my face. You have a free period, I'll meet you there."

"Okay!" Anna turned and ran in the direction of the library.

"What are we going to do?" Elsa groaned, grabbing her things and walking off.

**.**

"Anderson." Elsa looked up when she saw her head of house standing before her. "It's time to go, the champions need to get ready for the first task."

"Without lunch?" Elsa found herself blurting, resulting in an eye roll from her professor.

"Good luck, Elsa." A couple Ravenclaws said as she stood, noticing Anna being led away by her own head of house. She was sure Anna's mind was on her last meal as well.

They walked in silence toward the forbidden forest, where just at the edge a tent had been set up. Elsa felt her mouth go dry when she saw the tent, would that be the last place she would ever go before she was to be ripped apart by dragons? And what of Anna? Would she be able to survive?

Elsa shook her head, she was going to do this. She was going to go through these games and she was going to keep Anna safe.

"Miss Anderson!" Came the ministry worker's booming voice when she entered, followed closely by Anna. "And the other Miss Anderson."

Elsa looked around the tent, Kristoff stood in the corner, twiddling his wand and muttering in Bulgarian, while Rapunzel sat on a stool. Her skin was paler than usual, and when she noticed Elsa looking, she only offered a weak smile. Elsa returned the gesture and looked at Anna.

If there were any doubt that Anna was not ready for this before, there wasn't any now. Anna's whole body was trembling, she was chewing on her bottom lip, and her eyes were darting everywhere. Elsa gently took Anna's hand in her own and offered a small smile.

"You'll be fine."

The sentiment was cut short by the flash of a camera, causing Elsa and Anna to jump apart. Duke stood before them with his camera man. It took all of Elsa's self-control not to attack the tiny man and destroy his camera.

"Please gather 'round!" The ministry worker cleared his throat, making Elsa turn away and giving Duke enough time to sneak away. The champions formed a semicircle around the man, each looking terrified. "You've been gathered here because as we speak, the stands are being filled by the audience. And that means that you will be told what you're going against…" He paused for dramatic effect. "Dragons."

Elsa didn't even bother to fake a gasp, no one did, except her own headmaster who seemed legitimately surprised.

"Your goal is to get the golden egg from a dragon, doing so without harming any of the real eggs." Undeterred by the lack of response, the ministry worker held up a silk, purple sack. "They're will be miniatures of what you'll be facing… Be warned, these are very real dragons."

"Ladies first." He looked at Rapunzel, holding out the bag.

The brunette nodded, cautiously putting her hand inside. There was a hiss and a couple of snapping noises, Elsa glanced quickly at Anna before looking back at Rapunzel. In her hand sat a silvery blue dragon, it sat on her hand, hissing at the humans above it. There was a tag with the number two on it, tied around its neck.

"A Swedish Short Snout." The ministry worker beamed. "They're very rare, okay, next is Miss Anderson." Both Elsa and Anna moved. "The younger one, I suppose."

Anna smiled nervously and thrust her hand into the bag, she made a face, her tongue poking out slightly as she reached around in the bag. After ten seconds, Anna pulled out, revealing a dragon that was slightly smaller than Rapunzel's. It smooth, copper colored scales, with a number four around its neck, and it looked to be asleep. Anna frowned and looked at the ministry worker.

"Mine's dead." She stated, looking slightly relieved. "Do I win?"

"That's a Peruvian Vipertooth." The ministry worker sighed. "This is the dragon that you must defeat."

"Why's it asleep?" Anna asked.

"Because it's tired." The ministry worker replied, jabbing the bag in Kristoff's direction. "You now."

Kristoff nodded, frowning when he put his hand in the sack, there was a hiss and a yelp from Kristoff as he drew back his hand. Dangling from his finger was a dragon with dark, rough scales. Its eyes burning a brilliant purple as it glared up at Kristoff, who glared right back. Kristoff pried the little beast off his finger, being careful not to prick himself on its arrowhead tail. It had a three around its neck.

"A Hebridean Black." The worker grinned. "Feisty, isn't she?"

"Can I kill the dragon if I don't hurt her eggs?" Kristoff grumbled, looking at the dragon with disdain.

"Don't kill the dragon!" Anna squeaked. "It's not her fault that you were mean to her, I was in the bag way longer than you were, and she didn't bite me."

"Miss Anderson." The worker ignored Anna and gestured for Elsa to place her hand in the bag.

Elsa took in a breath she knew that she had to go first, sparing Anna, who was now prodding her sleeping dragon, a glance. She closed her eyes and slowly put her hand in the bag. There wasn't a snap or any flames, just a strange feeling of something brushing against her hand. Elsa grabbed the dragon, trying not to crush it as she pulled it from the bag.

It was large, at least four times as big as Anna's. Elsa's eyes widened as she stared at the beast, it's bright, metallic scales shimmered in the light, and its bright red, almost glowing, eyes stared up at her. The dragon stood on its hind legs and stretched its wings, making it take up even more mass.

"Ooh, you've picked the Ukrainian Ironbelly." The worker grinned, looking at his watch. "I'd better go, I'm commentating." He jabbed a finger in Elsa's direction. "You'll be going first, just go out into the enclosure when you hear the whistle."

Elsa felt like she was going to vomit, her mouth had gone dry, and her knees were shaking. Anna looked down at her dragon before it dissolved in a puff of smoke, her face twisted with fear. Elsa's eyes widened when she realized what made Anna's dragon so deadly.

"Anna," She said, dropping her dragon to the ground and gripping the younger girl's shoulders. "Listen to me, this dragon… It's small, but fast, okay?" Anna's face was blank. "I'm serious, Anna, listen!"

Elsa gave Anna's shoulders a little shake. "Listen! It's fast! It's fast and it has venom! If you get bit…" The whistle sounded, Elsa's blood ran cold again. "Remember the charm that I taught you! Get your broom and fly!"

Anna gave Elsa a small nod. "You'll be okay, right?" She whimpered.

The whistle sounded again before Elsa could reply, this time, she was forced to let go of Anna and turn, her whole body shaking as she exited the tent. She walked past the trees and to where the enclosure fence was. Elsa remembered vaguely that a dragon's most vulnerable point was its eyes, that was a useful bit of information that she should have reminded Anna of.

She entered through the gap in the fence and gawked at the hundreds upon hundreds of faces around her. All of them roaring at her. On the other end of the enclosure was her dragon.

Its miniature had not done it justice. The beast stood at nearly sixty feet high, its scales gleamed in the harsh sunlight, and its eyes bore right into Elsa's, daring her to make the first move. The creature's wings were half curled around its body, its tail encircling the eggs that it was supposed to be guarding. The blonde stood frozen, staring up at the beast. The crowd continued to make noise, though Elsa was deaf to all of it.

Her left hand tightened its grip wand, and she walked toward the creature. Her steps slow and deliberate as she approached the beast, with her head held high, she pointed her wand directly at the creature's right eye before shouting.

"_Reducto!_" A bright blue light shot out of Elsa's wand, before the Ukrainian Ironbelly let out a roar of agony, its right eye had turned to dust.

Elsa turned and began to sprint away, vaguely aware of the commentary and the cheering from the crowd. She ducked behind a boulder just as a wave of fire came toward her, the ends of her hair were singed, but nothing more. Elsa let out a breath before glancing back at her dragon, who was now circling around the eggs.

The crowd had gone silent, finally giving Elsa a moment to think. She took out the right eye, which made the dragon vulnerable, so if she avoided the left side… she should be home free. Elsa smiled at the thought and wiped a bead of sweat from her brow before quickly making her way back toward the dragon.

She took great care in hiding behind boulders and rocks, making sure not to be seen. Elsa's blood ran cold however, when she turned to look at the eggs, only to see a big, red eye staring back at her.

They stared at each other for a moment, Elsa had stopped breathing. She hoped that dragons couldn't see unless there was movement involved, but she was wrong. With one swipe of its mighty tail, Elsa was off the ground and in the air, falling toward the dragon's mouth.

Elsa raised a shaky hand and pointed it at the eye, muttering the incantation for the Conjunctivitis curse. The dragon let out another pained screech, this time in its flailing, one of its razor sharp claws caught Elsa's right shoulder, tearing through the flesh like it was nothing.

Elsa was thrown toward the eggs, falling just short of the platform as the dragon writhed in agony. She would have felt bad if not for her bleeding shoulder and broken ribs.

A pained gasp was all Elsa had time for as the dragon collapsed, allowing her to run up and grab her golden egg from the pile. The crowd roared, and Elsa let out a relieved sigh, only to hear the ministry worker's loud voice.

"… And she's done it!" He boomed, Elsa looked around at the people in the stands.

Elsa watched as the dragon keepers subdued the Ironbelly, before hobbling toward the enclosure's gap. She was sure that the Adrenaline from her performance would wear off at any minute, and she needed to see the nurse. Her head of house quickly retrieved her and helped her over to a second tent where the school nurse was standing.

**.**

Two nines, two eights, and a ten. Those were Elsa's scores, she had gotten a forty-four out of fifty. Elsa looked at the bandages on her shoulder, according to the nurse, her right arm would have been ripped clean off if she had been standing an inch to the left. The nurse had also told her that it was likely to leave a scar, Elsa grimaced. She really hated dragons.

A broad smile formed over her face as she watched Rapunzel use a sleeping charm on her dragon, though the only drawback was the fire snoring, Rapunzel managed to get her egg about a minute or two after Elsa had, receiving a forty. Though she wasn't injured. Elsa offered the brunette a small grin before looking back to the enclosure.

Kristoff had transfigured a rock into a deer, tricking his dragon into chasing it around the enclosure. Kristoff was just about to grab his egg when he caught the dragon's eye and was almost blasted by fire. The boy jumped out of the way, managing to destroy an egg before grabbing his golden one. He'd get some points off for that one.

The whistle blew, and Elsa's heart stopped. She watched as Anna slowly walked into the enclosure. The redhead was trembling from head to foot, her wand was held so loosely in her hand that Elsa feared it would fall out.

Anna's dragon was smaller than the others, barely reaching fifteen feet in length, but Elsa knew that what it lacked in size, it made up for with speed and venom. Biting her lip, Elsa watched with bated breath as Anna approached her dragon.

The Venomtooth roared, uncurling its wings and staring at Anna, who had just tightened her grip on her wand. The redhead let out a terrified squeak, but still held her wand high. Elsa couldn't hear Anna saying an incantation, did that mean that she forgot it?

"Remember the spell!" Elsa roared, cupping her hands around her mouth. "Remember the spell!"

Just as Elsa was about to shout a third time, she heard a whizzing sound and looked up just in time to see Anna's Firebolt fly right by her face. A small smile appeared as she looked down, Anna had mounted her broom and was now circling her dragon, getting it dizzy, Elsa presumed.

The dragon snapped at Anna, just barely missing her right arm when she made a dive for the egg. Elsa jumped, as did the rest of the crowd, when Anna narrowly dodged another bite from the dragon. Her heart was beating out of her chest as Anna made another dive.

She dislodged the golden egg, but didn't grab it. Instead sending it flying away from the others just in time to be hit by the Venomtooth's tail as it whipped around. Anna fell to the ground, only to begin sprinting toward the egg, the Venomtooth right on her tail.

Anna tried to get the dragon off her tail, but nothing worked. She dove behind a rock near her egg, clasping her wand in both hands. Elsa's jaw dropped when she saw the dragon approach the rock. Her breath was caught in her throat as she watched Anna make a dive for the egg. Anna's arms wrapped around the egg, giving her just enough time to take shelter behind another large rock.

"And she's got it!" Elsa hadn't even noticed the commentary, but now she was glad for it. It was all over, Anna was safe.

Anna stumbled toward her, she didn't look happy. She looked ill, Elsa ran the rest of the way toward her, only for Anna to double over and vomit right in the middle of the enclosure.

"Hey," Elsa rasped, patting Anna's back. "You're okay. It's okay."

"I thought I was gonna die." Anna muttered, throwing her arms around Elsa's shoulders. "I thought I was gonna die!"

"I know." Elsa murmured, ignoring the searing pain in her shoulder. "You're okay. You don't have to fight that dragon ever again."

"It almost got me." Anna whimpered, allowing Elsa to lead her out of the enclosure. "It… it almost got me…"

"_Almost_." Elsa sighed, she needed to calm Anna down, and there was no way that she was going to tell Anna how scared she was. "You were amazing, Anna."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. You did it!"

"I did it." A slow smile appeared on Anna's face. "I did it!" She squealed, jumping up and down. "I did it!"

"Let's get your score, then?" Elsa turned Anna around to look at the numbers that the judges where giving out.

_Nine… nine… nine… nine… eight_. Elsa's eyes widened as she did the math. She and Anna were tied for first place. Anna grinned, looking over at Elsa.

"What'd you get?" She asked.

"Forty-four." Elsa replied, watching as Anna did the math in her head.

"That's a tie!"

"Yeah, it is."

"I thought you'd get higher…"

"I was deducted for my shoulder." Elsa pulled the collar of her shirt to the side and gestured to the now faded claw marks.

"You got hurt?!"

"Yes, Anna."

"And I didn't?"

"Yes, Anna."

"I'm so gonna beat you."

**.**

Elsa sat in her charms class, waiting for the bell to ring as she sat with her friend, Jack, who was trying to bewitch a paper bird to fly around the room. They had completed their lesson and copied down the homework, but the professor called for their attention once again.

"The Yule Ball is approaching," Elsa's head of house explained, noticing the confusion on his students' faces. "It is a Tournament tradition to better get to socialize with our guests. The ball is open to fourth years and above, though an older student may invite a younger student…" He paused. "However, I'd hope that seventh years wouldn't feel the need to invite third years..."

Jack sniggered, elbowing Elsa roughly.

"Dress robes will be worn," The professor continued. "And the ball will begin at eight o'clock on Christmas day, ending at midnight … While the ball is designed for us all to… let our hair down, if you would… I expect that those of you in Ravenclaw house will be courteous, and that you will not embarrass Hogwarts in any way."

The bell rang, and Elsa jumped up to leave for lunch with Jack.

"Miss Anderson, a moment please?" Her head of house called just as Elsa was about to exit.

Elsa groaned inwardly at the face that Jack had made as he held back in the hall. She walked toward the teacher's desk. "About the champions and their partners-"

"Partners?" Elsa's brow furrowed.

"Partners for the ball." The man sighed, giving Elsa a withering look. "_Dance _partners."

"I don't dance." Elsa said immediately.

"Well, you will for one night, Ms. Anderson." Her head of house shot back, looking mildly irritated. "It's tradition that the champions and their partners share the opening dance."

"I'm not dancing." Elsa said firmly. "I refuse. I'm the champion, I don't-"

"It's tradition." _So is piracy and eating lizard eyes, but we don't do that anymore._ Elsa thought bitterly. "You will dance _because _you are a champion. Be sure to find a partner."

"But-"

"Off you go."

Elsa turned her heel and stormed away. Jack, who had been waiting in the hall ran up beside her as they made their way to

"So, what was that?" Jack asked, looking excited. "Did he-"

"I have to find a date for the stupid ball." Elsa snapped.

"Ew."

"And you're him."

"Ew-er."

"Please?" Elsa frowned. "I don't want to take a guy who's actually going to try to dance with me more than once."

"One dance?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"One." Elsa nodded, smiling. "Plus you owe me for not giving you detention when I found your dungbomb stash."

"One dance, then." Jack looked at his watch. "Time for lunch. Maybe we'll see another scandalous article about you and Anna in The Prophet."

"I hope not."

**.**

_"Holding her as if they were the only two people in the world, Elsa Anderson looked at her younger sister like she was the most preci-_ Oh my god!" Anna exclaimed, throwing the paper at Elsa. "This makes you seem like a pervert!"

"I know…" Elsa groaned, looking at the paper. "And I wasn't even holding you like that. I was just happy that you weren't eaten by a dragon. And I wouldn't have kissed you even if I did love you! You'd just puked all over!"

"Yeah!" Anna nodded, taking a bite of her food. "Who're you taking to the ball, by the way?"

"Oh, just Jack." Elsa rolled her eyes, pointing to the white haired by who had charmed the chicken into dancing on a first year's head. "You?"

"Hans asked me." Anna shrugged. "I mean, it's better than going alone. A lonely champion dancing alone. That'd be a sight."

"I'd rather listen to the screaming egg again than dance."

"You're being dramatic."

**.**

Christmas came quickly, and Elsa found herself sitting with Anna in the Gryffindor common room. Most of the others had left for breakfast, or at least were courteous enough to be quiet as the girls exchanged gifts and opened some that had arrived from their parents.

"Look!" Anna held up a forest green sweater with a copper dragon embroidered on it. "Mum is the best! See if you got a dragon shirt, too!"

"Okay, calm down." Elsa rolled her eyes and opened the largest present, revealing a purple sweater with a silver dragon. "We match."

"It's to prove that we beat some dragons!" Anna grinned, throwing the sweater on over her pajamas. "Okay, what'd you get me?"

Elsa had gotten Anna two things, one was a new copy of _Quidditch Through The Ages_, since Anna had destroyed their shared copy the summer before, and a large case of white chocolate frogs, Anna's favorite. The redhead squealed and tore open one of the frogs' wrappings, tearing off its head with glee.

"You sure know me well," Anna smiled, tossing Elsa a package. "Open yours."

Anna had gotten Elsa a copy of _Quidditch Through The Ages _as well, a large case of regular chocolate frogs, and what looked to be a bottle of 'Dragon Repellant.' Elsa let out a dry chuckle at the gift.

"Thank you, Anna." Elsa rolled her eyes and looked back at the presents that they still needed to open. "I hope Dad got me a new pair of dragon skin gloves, my last pair got lost." She gave Anna a gentle shove. "No thanks to you!"

**.**

The day of the ball came quicker than Elsa would have liked, though if she had her way, there would be no ball and she would be sitting in her dorm eating chocolate frogs out of a bag. But Elsa wasn't having things her way and was being forced to attend a ball.

She looked in the mirror and sighed before putting on her dress robes. They were light blue with a snowflake pattern on the trim, Anna had helped her pick them out over the summer and thought it'd be funny to showcase Elsa's inclination toward the cold. Putting on her makeup and doing her hair into an intricate braided bun, Elsa looked in the mirror once more and sighed.

"It's only for today." She reminded herself, looking at the clock.

She walked down to the Great Hall, meeting up with Jack, who had decided on navy blue dress robes, making them complement each other quite nicely. Elsa hoped that Duke would be there to capture photos of her and Jack, even though the thought of dating him made her want to be sick, Elsa would rather that be a rumor than have people thinking that she was a pervert.

"You look alright." Jack said with a smile.

"You to," Elsa nodded. "If I didn't prefer the company of women, I'd be inclined to kiss you."

"Ew." Jack shoved her shoulder. "I said one dance, that doesn't mean we're getting married."

Elsa rolled her eyes and looked for Anna.

Anna strode in, wearing forest green dress robes, her hair done up similar to Elsa's. On her arm was the boy with the sideburns, though Elsa must say, she preferred him with his patchy beard rather than on the arm of her sister. Hans smiled down at Anna and kissed her cheek, making Elsa fume. She didn't approve when they first met, and she didn't approve now.

Anna, to her merit, smacked Hans' shoulder and gave him a glare. They were just going as friends.

Rapunzel was right behind Anna, she and the boy she was with, Flynn Ryder, who was captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, were both dressed to the nines. Rapunzel in pale pink, and Flynn in navy blue, like Jack. Kristoff stood with a pretty Beauxbatons girl, he wore dark gray robes and looked very handsome. Elsa offered him a small smile when he turned, which Kristoff replied with a crooked grin.

The others who weren't champions, were allowed into the hall first, leaving Elsa alone with her competitors. They didn't really say anything to each other, other than Rapunzel complimenting everyone on their dress robes. Elsa nodded and thanked her when it was her turn to be praised

Once everyone was settled, Elsa's head of house called for the champions and their partners to stand and follow him. Jack offered Elsa his arm as they stepped into the Great Hall. Everyone in the Great Hall cheered when they entered, it was almost as deafening as the dragons.

They were directed to a table in the front of the hall where the headmasters and the ministry worker sat. Elsa let Jack sit next to the headmaster from Durmstrang, hoping that he might help enforce good behavior on her friend.

They ate with pleasant conversation, even though Anna was too far away for Elsa's liking, making it hard to monitor Hans' actions. She sat beside Kristoff, who was going on about his pet moose, or something, though hearing about the castle at Durmstrang was entertaining. Even if she didn't understand how someone could bond so well with a caribou.

When all the food had been eaten, the Elsa's headmaster stood, the others did the same, and the other tables zoomed out of the way to create a dance floor. He then conjured a raised platform in the corner, obviously for the band.

Jack had told her that they called themselves The Muses, but she had never heard of them. Anna, on the other hand, seemed very excited to see them perform. Elsa was tugged out of her seat by Jack, apparently the other champions were standing. That meant it was time to dance.

Elsa would rather take on the dragon again. She almost tripped over her robes as Jack led her onto the dance floor. The Muses started to play a mournful tune, Jack seized Elsa's hands, tossing one on his shoulder and holding the other tightly.

"What would you do without me?" He hissed, Elsa grimaced and looked at Anna, who seemed alright for the moment.

It wasn't as bad as it could have been, or would have been if Elsa were the one leading. The faces watched her, watched them all really, Elsa's face suddenly felt hot. She could fight a dragon in front of hundreds, but she couldn't dance in front of her peers? Sadly, that was the truth.

Others finally began to join in, and Elsa felt relieved not to be the center of attention. She glanced over and noticed that Hans' hand was slowly creeping lower on Anna's waist, Elsa cast a glance at Jack, who nodded gravely. She knew that he had his wand with him, and she knew that if Hans got too 'chummy' with her sister, he'd have her and Jack to deal with.

The song ended and Elsa pulled away, pushing through the crowd, hopefully to grab Anna and leave. Sadly, Anna seemed to be enjoying herself, even though Hans had 'disappeared,' having been replaced with a particularly angry looking canary.

"Anna," Elsa said, gently touching her sister's shoulder.

"Elsa!" Anna threw her arms around the blonde, grinning from ear to ear. "Isn't this amazing?!"

"It's certainly something." Elsa nodded, giving Anna a small smile. "You look beautiful."

"Really?" Anna pulled away and did a little twirl. "In this old thing?"

"Yes, really." Elsa shoved Anna's shoulder before looking serious. "I'm going to try and figure out the egg tomorrow if you'd like to-"

"Oh, yeah!" Anna nodded. "It's better than the week before, not like with the dragons! Imagine having to think of a plan on the fly, right? Ugh, we'd both be toast." Elsa didn't laugh. "Get it? Toast?"

"Yes, Anna." Elsa offered a dry chuckle. "I get it."

"Oh, good."

Elsa tried to slip away, only to be held in place by Anna's surprisingly strong grip. "You are not leaving after the first song." Anna said, tightening her grip. "You've fought a dragon, you can handle a ball."

"People keep saying that, but I highly doubt I can handle a ball."

"You're staying."

**.**

Days had passed, and Elsa still couldn't open the egg without hearing a loud screech. She had dunked it underwater, Anna had tried to get her to throw it in the fire, though she was sure that _wouldn't_ work, they had tried almost everything.

It was nearly two in the morning, and the Ravenclaw common room was empty, with the exception of Elsa and Anna. The only source of light being the roaring fire they sat in front of. Elsa held her breath and twisted the knob for the tenth time that day, quickly closing it when she heard the shrieking start. Anna jumped in surprise, accidentally spilling her drink on the fire, extinguishing it.

The room was suddenly cold, the only source of warmth happened to be the egg. Elsa shot Anna a look, one that she probably wouldn't see because of the darkness, and twisted the knob on the egg. It opened, and instead of a screech, it recited a horrific poem.

_In dead of night, when sky is black,  
It is wise to not turn your back.  
Those that you make you hide in fear,  
Will be closer than they appear.  
Be swift, don't stop, don't even rest,  
Lest you fail this daunting test.  
With skill, you'll search an hour long,  
No longer, for it shall be gone._

"What the hell does that even mean?" Anna grunted, looking at Elsa, who had illuminated her wand.

"I think we have to… find something…?" Elsa muttered, giving Anna a fearful look. "And what's this about fears?"

"Maybe we have to fight a dragon again." Anna said seriously. "That was certainly terrifying."

"I don't think so." Elsa looked at her egg. "I think…" She thought of all the most terrifying creatures that there were banshees, inferi, vampires, werewolves, the list went on. "I think… we're meant to be scared."

"This whole tournament is scary!" Anna threw her arms up. "Why do they want to scare us more!? Whoever came up with these tasks is a sadist, and I hate them."

"I'm going to bed." Elsa stood, walking to her dormitory. "You can-"

"Yes, please."

**.**

February approached too quickly for Elsa's liking as she and Anna marched to where the champions were supposed to meet. The sun was setting, painting the sky a blood red, Elsa was getting nervous as she looked at the full moon. Would they have to face werewolves? Elsa wasn't sure she'd be able to live with herself if Anna was bitten. It'd ruin her sister's life.

"Isn't the sky so pretty?" Anna's voice shook, she was trying to distract herself from the impending challenge. "We should go for later walks more often."

"… Yeah." Elsa nodded, her eyes fixated on the moon.

They made it to the tent where they were to wait, Elsa eyeing the Forbidden Forest that was almost twenty feet away. She had a bad feeling about this. Though, it wasn't strange, she had a bad feeling about everything related to this tournament.

Kristoff and Rapunzel were already there, both looking as if they greatly regretted putting their names in the cup. Elsa was grateful that someone else felt that way. She grabbed Anna's hand, offering her a small smile as the ministry worker wandered in.

"Welcome, welcome." The ministry worker had a grave look on his face. "I guess it's time to inform you of what you'll be setting out to do, then."

There was no response from the champions.

"Well, you will be going in there." He pointed to the forest. "Inside, you will have to look for a talisman. One that symbolizes you as a champion." He handed them all a piece of parchment. "You each get a clue as to what it is, I'll give you a moment to look."

Elsa glanced at her parchment, frowning at the drawing. It was a six pronged snowflake drawn in cerulean ink, nothing too extravagant. She cast a sideways glance at Anna's, who had forest green heart. Her frown deepened.

"Now that you've seen your clues," The worker grinned, opening the tent. "You should all get on the platform.

Elsa walked out of the tent with Anna, rolling her eyes when she saw that someone had conjured a platform for them to start. The stands had too appeared, and there was a crowd already seated. Elsa followed Kristoff up to the platform, standing on the mark that said _Hogwarts Champion (1)_ on it. Anna stood at the very end, frowning at the Forbidden Forest, then looking up at the moon. She was afraid of the werewolves too.

"Welcome to the second task!" A booming voice called out, Elsa jumped. "Our champions have one hour to find a talisman within the Forbidden Forest."

"Yes, very forbidden." Kristoff muttered, grimacing. "That's why students are always going in there."

Elsa stifled a chuckle.

"Champions be warned," The booming voice turned grim. "Within the forest, you will find your greatest fears. Whether you shall face them, or run from them… it's completely your choice. When the whistle sounds, you enter."

The whistle sounded, and Elsa sprinted forward, entering the forest.

The sun had set completely, shrouding the forest in darkness. Elsa frowned, illuminating her wand as she slowed. The trees cast menacing shadows around her, she heard the footsteps of the other champions as they continued further into the forest. Elsa paused before moving. Should she follow Anna? Or should she get her talisman? Elsa glanced around once more, Anna was nowhere to be seen. She had to search for something

Elsa walked forward, treading lightly so not to attract any unwanted attention. Her eyes scanning the forest around her, keeping a look out for any monsters. Nothing came out though.

There was no noise other than the rustle of leaves from the gentle breeze. Elsa frowned, continuing forward. She was sure that the talisman had to be near. It would be unrealistic to expect anyone to be able to search the whole forest in under an hour.

"Hm…" Elsa stopped, extinguishing the light from her wand. If the egg had only worked in the dark, maybe she'd get a sign from the talisman too.

There was a soft glow in the distance, not white like that of a wands, but blue. The same shade as her snowflake. Elsa grinned and started toward it, her wand at the ready, there was no way that this was going to be that easy.

The light sat in the center of a clearing, Elsa glanced around, there had to be something. No werewolves, no vampires, hell, she hadn't even seen a unicorn! There was something wrong. Elsa picked up a small rock, tossing it into the clearing. Still nothing.

Elsa stepped forward, her hand outstretched as she clasped her hands around the light. It was indeed a snowflake. With a grin, Elsa put it in her pocket before looking around. The forest was black again, Elsa ignited her wand, looking around.

The clearing had changed, it was no longer a clearing, just a clump of trees. There was no way to go back the way she came. Terror seeded itself in her gut, getting in wasn't supposed to be the hard part. Getting out was.

A scream filled the air, making Elsa whip around toward a gap in the trees. She knew that scream, she'd heard it before. It was Anna.

"Anna!" Elsa shouted her blood running cold.

She sprinted in the direction of the scream, stopping dead in her tracks when it sounded again, this time from the right. Elsa made the turn, willing herself not to slow, she needed to get to…

"… Anna." The younger girl's name came out in a whimper.

There she was, in another clearing, the moonlight illuminating her. There was blood everywhere. Anna's mangled body lay in the center, her face was almost unrecognizable because of all the cuts around it. Almost. Her eyes wide open and glazed over. There was no light in them.

Elsa took a few steps forward before falling to her knees before the body. "Anna…?" Elsa let out a strangled whisper, she reached out, checking for a pulse. There was nothing.

"Anna, please…" Tears were forming, Elsa grabbed Anna's shoulders and gave her a rough shake. "Anna! Don't leave me!"

Her eyes met Anna's glassy ones. There was no light, nothing at all. Her sister was dead. The world seemed to stop spinning, Elsa couldn't even breathe as the realization set in. Anna was dead. Dead.

"No…" Elsa let out a pained wail, clutching the front of her sister's robes and bringing her close. "No, no, no, no, no." Tears were falling freely now.

There was a rustling in the trees, Elsa couldn't bring herself to care. She had failed, she had let Anna die. It was all her fault. Elsa let out another strangled sob, pulling the body closer.

"… Elsa?" It was Anna's voice. Great, now she was hearing things. The voice sounded angrier. "Elsa!"

"… If you're here to kill me, just do it." Elsa muttered, not letting go.

"Elsa," The voice was closer now, there was a hand on her shoulder. "Look at me."

Elsa glanced up, feeling relief wash over her. Anna stood above her, a couple scratches on her face and neck, but nothing too bad. Elsa's head was spinning, she was unable to look at Anna properly, her vision was too fuzzy.

"_Riddikulus._" Anna said, pointing her wand at the body. It transformed into a doll. "See? It's a boggart."

Elsa couldn't speak, she was more focused on the fact that her sister wasn't dead. Elsa dropped the boggart, backing away as quickly as she could on her knees before springing up and looking at Anna.

"You're okay?" Elsa croaked, furiously wiping her eyes.

"Yeah," Anna shrugged, gesturing to her scratches. "I fell into a bush…"

Elsa offered a watery chuckle.

"I thought I saw you earlier, but you wouldn't talk to me." Anna explained with a frown. "You kept telling me to go away and how stupid I was. Then… I got mad and I ran after you… You told me that you hated me and that you hoped that I'd die in here. I just… I knew that it wasn't you, so I… I tried the spell and boom! You turned into a snowman!"

"Oh…" Elsa nodded.

"Then I heard you yell my name and I turned and fell into a bush." Anna finished, offering Elsa a small grin. "Thanks for that."

Elsa threw her arms around Anna's shoulders. "I'm so glad you're not dead."

"Yeah, me too." Anna pulled away. "Let's get out of here, okay? There might be something worse than a boggart coming 'round."

"Yeah…"

"Do you know which way to go?"

Elsa was silent.

"Elsa, I'm okay, I need you to use your big Ravenclaw brain now, okay?"

"Okay…" Elsa nodded, furrowing her brow. "Well… The forest is north of the grounds, right?"

Anna nodded.

"So we should head south?"

"Which way is south?"

Elsa smiled and pulled out her wand. "_Point me_." Her wand spun around, pointing to the right. "That way's north. We need to head left."

"Thank you, big Ravenclaw brain!" Anna exclaimed, gripping Elsa's upper arm and dragging her toward the edge of the forest.

Elsa pulled out of Anna's grip when she saw the light. "I'll race you." She grinned, before sprinting off again.

They exited the forest at the same time, Anna tripping over a root as she left. Elsa couldn't contain her laughter.

Rapunzel and Kristoff were already out, both sitting on the platform. Rapunzel offered the sisters a bright smile, while Kristoff nodded at them as they were grabbed by the nurse. Elsa brushed the woman off, instead, choosing to go to the platform with Kristoff and Rapunzel while Anna struggled. She took in a deep breath, letting it out as she felt her heart beat starting to slow. At least they won't have to deal with the boggarts again.

"So," Kristoff mumbled, nudging Elsa slightly. "What'd you see?"

"My dead sister." Elsa replied, earning a sympathetic gasp from Rapunzel. "You?"

"Trolls." Kristoff muttered, crossing his arms. "I don't like trolls."

"My… uh… my mother." Rapunzel mumbled, looking away. Elsa gave her a strange look. "She's not really my… It's a long story, everything is okay now."

"Guys!" Anna waved to them, running forward. "The scores!"

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The booming voice called out. "The judges have spoken hand have their scores.

"Kristoff Bjorgman was the first champion to make it out of the forest, but a minute past the time frame given. He shall receive forty-seven points." Kristoff smiled.

"Rapunzel Corona displayed great use of the Riddikulus charm, being the second to find her way out. She shall receive forty points."

"Elsa Anderson, despite being the last to find her way out, was the first to discover how to locate her talisman… without sheer dumb luck…" Elsa cast a glance at Anna, who looked sheepish.

"I also might have dropped my wand…" She muttered, making Elsa roll her eyes.

"… And also displayed great aptitude in escaping the forest, we award her forty points." Elsa grinned, she was still in the lead.

"And to Anna Anderson, who showed great compassion and _would have _been the first to exit, but instead chose to save her sister, we award her forty points." Anna squealed.

"Can you believe it, Elsa?!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "We're winning! We're the best!"

"The final task will be on the twenty-fourth of June at dusk." The voice boomed. "The champions will be notified what is coming a month beforehand. Thank you."

**.**

Elsa got a lot of mail the next day, with a puzzled frown, she opened a letter, only to be met with an angrily worded letter telling her that she was sick. Elsa's brow furrowed as she read on, the words 'innocent girl' and 'perversion' only really jumped out at her, Duke had written another article.

"Look at this!" Anna snarled, shoving a copy of the _Daily Prophet _into her face. "He's saying that you're 'preying upon' me!"

"Anna…" Elsa sighed, looking at the letters. She figured they were all hate mail, so she didn't even bother.

"If anything, I'd be preying upon you!" Anna continued, not noticing how red Elsa's face was. "You're too shy for that sort of thing… Uh oh…"

"What?"

"A howler…"

"Oh god…"

**.**

Elsa tossed all the letters that she had gotten in the fire, jumping back when a few exploded. It seemed as though some of them had been jinxed, Elsa rolled her eyes. If she had been in love with her sister, then she could have understood, but since everything that Duke ever wrote ever happened to be a lie, Elsa found herself angered by those who believed him.

The blonde stomped out of her common room and began walking toward the grounds. She really just needed a break. Maybe a moment to think about something other than the games. But, she supposed that wasn't going to happen when Rapunzel caught her eye and skipped over.

They exchanged pleasantries, but when Elsa tried to excuse herself, Rapunzel asked for a tour of the grounds. Being as mild mannered as she was, Elsa agreed. She was now walking with her competition.

"So…" Rapunzel said, looking at the Black Lake. "How do you think Anna got her name in the cup?"

"Hm?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I mean… I'm not mad or anything… It's just…" Rapunzel paused. "She's very capable… but… I don't know."

"I don't think she did it." Elsa said firmly, scowling at the lake. "Anna can be a bit thick, but… she's not suicidal."

"And you are?"

"I put my name in for her."

"What?"

"She was upset that she couldn't enter, so I told her that I would. I just… I didn't think I'd be picked."

"Why not?"

"Wishful thinking." Elsa smiled wryly.

"I didn't expect to be the champion either." Rapunzel supplied. "It was a pleasant surprise. Glory, a thousand Galleons, it sounds too good to be true." Rapunzel studied Elsa for a moment. "But you don't care about that do you?"

"I just want to keep Anna safe."

"You're a good sister, Elsa…" Rapunzel turned slightly pink. "I'm sorry for ever thinking that you two were… uh…"

"It's okay."

**.**

"If _I _had been going against that dragon," Hans said in a haughty tone from his place at the Slytherin table, just loud enough for Elsa and Anna to hear. "I would have-"

"Would have what?" Kristoff, who sat near him, snapped. Elsa could tell that Kristoff didn't like the younger boy very much. "You would have shat your pants! Everyone already did!"

"All I'm saying," Hans sighed, looking at Kristoff irritably. Elsa didn't like that look at all. "Is that if my name would have come out of the cup, I'd have-"

"Your name wouldn't have come out of the cup." Anna replied, now turning in her seat. "Unless you found a way to enter, which means that Elsa's worthier than you are."

Hans spluttered. "Of course I didn't put my name in the cup!" He said, casting Anna a glare. "And you're one to talk!"

"She didn't put her name in!" Elsa growled, turning to look at the boy.

"That's what she says." Hans replied coolly. "But you don't know what really happened. Maybe she used a _Confundus _charm."

"Put a lot of thought in it, then?" Kristoff looked dangerous. "Tell me then, what would you make it think?"

"I-I'd…" Hans' eyes widened, he looked panicked. "I don't know."

Elsa saw red, her body was filled with a cold fury that she had never felt before. Just as she was about to stand, Elsa saw Anna stride to where Hans was sitting, grab him by the collar, and punch him hard in the jaw.

The Great Hall went silent, all eyes on Anna as she glowered down at Hans.

"You put my name in?" She said, grabbing his shirt again and dragging him up. How did she get so strong? "How?"

"I-I…" Hans stammered, Anna lifted her fist again. "I used the _Confundus _charm to make the cup think that there were four houses, then I got an older student to put your name in for me… I was just testing to see if it would work, and it did… So I got someone else to put my name in…"

Before Anna could punch him again, Elsa jumped up and put a hand on her shoulder. Anna was surely going to get detention, if not from a teacher then from Elsa herself, for punching him in the first place, but it'd be good to ease her sentence. Plus, she wanted Hans for herself.

"He's not worth it." Elsa said firmly, her blue eyes meeting Anna's teal ones. "Let him go, he'll be taken care of, okay?"

"Elsa!" Anna glared at her sister. "He…"

"Let him go." Elsa repeated, her voice lowering. "Do you really want to be in the papers again?"

Anna let go of the boy, who scrambled away.

"I'm reporting him." Anna said, crossing her arms.

"Well, I'm glad." Elsa smiled softly, before scowling. "The big sister in me wants to congratulate you on your punch, but the prefect in me needs to give you a detention."

"You're joking."

She was not.

**.**

It seemed as though time were moving much quicker than usual for Elsa. She didn't know what it was, maybe the fact that there wasn't a nefarious plot to kill her sister and it was just a stupid child, or maybe the fact spring was approaching, finally freeing the students from the winter blues. Elsa didn't know why, but she always preferred spring over winter.

"I miss the snow!" Jack groaned, conjuring a snowball and throwing it at a first year. "See? It would be so much easier for me to do that."

"Honestly, you're a child." Elsa didn't look up from her book.

"Well, I'm just blowing off steam." Jack said, flopping onto the grass. "Don't you guys get to see what your last task is tonight?"

"Yes."

"What do you think it is?"

"Why would I guess now? All I have to do is wait a few hours…"

"You're no fun."

"Why don't you go bother someone else?"

"Or what? You'll give me detention?"

"Don't test me, Jack. I gave Anna one."

"You're a devil." Jack stood before dusting himself off and wandering away. "I wonder what Hiccup is up to…"

**.**

The champions were to meet at the Quidditch pitch at nine in the evening, so Elsa collected Anna at half past eight. Elsa listened as Anna went through theories, only speaking when she needed to explain to Anna that she highly doubted the school would be allowed to use Dementors for the third task. Anna merely shrugged, before going on to her next theory.

They made it to the Quidditch pitch by nine, only to see that Kristoff and Rapunzel had already arrived. The normally smooth and flat pitch, was now covered in a sheet of ice. There were low walls of ice shooting up, forming a maze which led to the center of the pitch, the one area that was still green.

"What did you do!?" Anna exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "It's ruined! You-"

"Anna!" Elsa hissed, the other champions were looking at her with confused faces. "She loves Quidditch." Elsa said to the others.

"Hello, there!" The ministry worker grinned, waving to the girls. "This is what you'll be facing! Growing nicely, eh? Give it a month, and it'll be at least twenty feet high."

Elsa wasn't impressed with anything under sixty feet since her fight with the Ukrainian Ironbelly.

"Will the pitch be ruined forever?" Anna asked, looking disdainfully at the ice. "Or is this just a temporary thing?"

"You'll get your pitch back when it's over, dear." The worker said, gesturing to the maze. "Now, can any of you guess what this is?"

There was a beat of silence.

"A maze." Elsa said with a frown.

"Very good, Ms. Anderson!" The man beamed. "The third task is fairly straightforward. Get through the maze," He gestured to the center where there was no ice. "Get to the cup in the center. The first one to touch the cup gets full marks, and is usually the winner."

"That's it, then?" Kristoff asked. "Just a maze?"

"Well, there will be… obstacles." The worker replied. "We can't let you have it too easy, eh?"

Elsa's frown deepened, it was never that easy.

"Now," He continued. "Those with the most points will enter first, so Miss Anderson and… Miss Anderson," He gestured to Anna and Elsa. "You'll go first. Then Mr. Bjorgman." He pointed to Kristoff. "Then Miss Corona." And lastly he waved to Rapunzel. "Any questions?"

There was silence. All four of the students looked at the ice maze with looks ranging from amazement to outright terror. Elsa suddenly felt cold as she gripped Anna's hand.

"Well, none then…" The worker shrugged. "It's getting a bit chilly, for the ice, you know… I suppose we should head in."

**.**

"What if we melted the maze?" Anna asked as they sat in the library.

"It's probably made with never melt ice." Elsa sighed, glancing up from her book. "Now, can you please be quiet, I need to study some spells that might keep you alive."

"I know spells." Anna said with a grimace. "I can disarm you!"

"Can you do a shield charm?" Elsa raised an eyebrow. "What about stunning? Impediment curse? No? Well, let's get back to work, shall we?"

"You're no fun." Anna huffed, tossing her book down. "Can't we at least _practice_?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Fine."

They found an empty classroom, and Elsa transfigured the desks into mats so no one would get hurt. With a deep sigh, she stood on the mats and allowed Anna to use a stunning spell on her.

She fell to the floor with a 'thump,' completely missing the mat.

"Ow." Elsa groaned, sitting up.

"Are you okay?" Anna laughed.

"Fine."

**.**

They practiced spells any chance they got, going so far as using Jack and a couple of Anna's friends for stunning spells when Elsa's back was too bruised. Anna soon mastered stunning, of course, with the encouragement from those who had to be stunned, it would be a crime for her not to master the spell. Anna also managed to learn the Reductor spell, thanks to Elsa, and the Impediment curse. Her shield charm still needed work, however, but given that Anna only had a month, Elsa was proud of her teachings.

They sat in the Great Hall eating breakfast on the day of the task when Anna's head of house approached them.

"The champions are meeting in the room off the Great Hall after breakfast." She said, looking at both girls sternly.

"But the task isn't till tonight…" Anna looked panicked, she and Elsa shared a glance. Surely they couldn't have gotten the times wrong. "Right?"

"The champions' families have been invited to watch the final task." The head of house sighed. "You're to greet them when you finish." With that, she walked away.

"Mum and Dad are here!?" Anna exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air and accidentally spilling scrambled eggs on Elsa's face. "Whoops, sorry…"

"It's fine." Elsa wiped her face and took one last bite of toast. "Shall we?"

Anna jumped up, grabbed Elsa's arm, and dragged her toward the room. Kristoff was already inside, talking to five very short, very round people who looked nothing like him, and Rapunzel was only just sitting down with a woman, who was obviously her mother, and a bearded man with black hair. Elsa smiled when she saw her parents sitting near the fireplace, and Anna let out an overjoyed squeal as she released Elsa and nearly tackled them into a hug.

"Mum! Dad!" Anna exclaimed, pulling them tighter. "I've missed you both so much! You'll never guess what happened…!"

"Anna, we know about the tournament." Their mother sighed, pulling away so she could greet Elsa. "Hello, Dear." She said, smiling softly as she embraced her eldest daughter.

"Oh, I forgot." Anna turned red, and allowed her father to hug Elsa.

"We're so proud of you both." He said with a smile. "And… I feel the need to apologize for my letter asking about your…"

"It's fine, Dad." Elsa said hurriedly. "I would have been concerned if I were you, too."

"Just be grateful." Their father laughed. "Your mother wanted to send a howler."

"Mum!" Anna gasped, looking betrayed. "Do you know what that would have done to us?!"

"I'm sure it would have gotten the point across rather nicely." Their mother smiled, there was humor in her eyes.

"We heard about the dragon from my friend at the ministry." Their father said after a moment. "It's funny how you both seemed to get the most dangerous dragons out of the lot…" There was no humor in his face. "How's your shoulder, Elsa?"

"It's fine, Dad." Elsa replied with a shrug. "I saw the nurse immediately after, so…"

Their mother looked unconvinced and demanded that Elsa show her the wound, only to gasp at the pale scar on her daughter's shoulder. Elsa had hurriedly explained that it wasn't that bad, and that they should really focus on the future task rather than some old wound. Anna looked unconvinced but said nothing.

They took a tour of the grounds, Elsa and Anna's parents reminisced about their time at Hogwarts. Elsa listened politely, while Anna prompted for more stories. Apparently, their father was quite the trouble maker, which was probably why he got on so well with Anna in the first place. Their mother then explained that she was a prefect whose sole purpose was keeping him in line.

"And it's still a wonder that he was made Head Boy." She rolled her eyes, eliciting a chuckle from the others.

They returned to the castle for lunch, Anna and her father sitting at the Gryffindor table, while Elsa and her mother sat with the Ravenclaws.

"I'm so proud of you, dear." Elsa's mother smiled, touching her cheek. "You've done so well."

"Thanks, Mum." Elsa said, a small grin appearing.

"So, tell me about the second task." Her mother said, looking interested. "You and Anna have been shying around it all day."

Elsa spent the remainder of lunch recounting the second task. She tried to skip over the moment that she thought she saw Anna's body, but when she mentioned the boggart, it all came out. By the end of the story, Elsa was barely holding on to her tears. Even the thought of that mangled body before her was too much.

"Come here." Elsa's mother engulfed her in a warm embrace. "It's alright, Elsa."

"I was so scared." Elsa muttered, her tears wetting her mother's shirt. "I just… I didn't-"

"I know…" Her mother sighed, gently pulling her away, their blue eyes meeting. "Anna's okay, though. Everything will be fine."

Elsa smiled and wiped her eyes.

When lunch was over, the family wandered about the halls. Anna had introduced them to some of the paintings that she spoke to regularly, Elsa would have been concerned for her sister's sanity if they were muggle paintings that couldn't talk back. They even spoke to Anna's favorite painting, Joan of Arc, before it was time for the evening feast.

There were more courses than usual, and Elsa found that she wasn't very hungry. She ate, however; especially since her mother was watching her like a hawk. As the sun set, turning the ceiling from a pale blue to purple, Elsa felt her stomach drop with it. She would soon have to enter that maze.

Hogwarts' headmaster stood, commanding attention as he announced that the champions must now follow the ministry worker to the Quidditch pitch. Elsa stood, only to be applauded by most of Hogwarts along with Anna and followed the other three people out of the hall.

"You'll be fine, Elsa." She heard her father say as she left.

Elsa sighed, she certainly hoped so.

The Quidditch pitch looked unrecognizable. There was a thirty foot wall of ice surrounding it and in the center, a large entry way with each schools' crest carved into it. There were intricate patterns along the ice, all of snowflakes, none of them were the same.

"The cup is in the center, which is northwest from this point." The worker said.

Kristoff's mouth was open wide as he looked at the maze. "This is ice." He said, wiping his eye. "I might cry."

"Go ahead." Anna muttered, giving him a small grin. "I won't judge."

Five minutes later, the crowd filed into the stands. Elsa could barely make out the forms of Jack and her parents, who were seated in the very front row. She tapped Anna's shoulder and pointed to them before waving.

Then, the heads of houses came forward, telling the champions that they would be patrolling the area, and when they were in trouble to merely send up red sparks. The champions nodded, and suddenly, Elsa felt a sense of relief, if she or Anna got hurt, there'd be a way out.

A booming voice called out, proclaiming that Elsa and Anna, who both had eighty four points, would go in first, followed by Kristoff, then Rapunzel.

"On my whistle then, then." The voice said, Elsa turned and faced the entrance. She was going to get Anna through this maze. "One… Two… Three…" There was a whistle and Elsa and Anna shot off.

**.**

The maze was cold and dark, Elsa noticed Anna give a small shudder. Elsa felt like she was back in the forest again, but at least she wouldn't see that boggart… she hoped. The blonde illuminated her wand, and Anna did the same as they continued forward.

After fifty or so yards, they met a fork in the maze.

"Do you…?" Anna asked, gesturing to the fork. "I think we should separate…"

Elsa wanted to say no. She wanted to scream at Anna about the dangers in the maze. "Okay." She choked out, mentally slapping herself.

Anna nodded and took off to the right, leaving Elsa to go left. After a minute, Elsa heard the whistle again. Kristoff was entering the maze.

Elsa sped up, her path seemed completely deserted, which worried her slightly. If her path was deserted, what did that mean for Anna? Elsa shuddered, immediately regretting that she didn't just stun her and shoot red sparks at the beginning of the maze. She shuddered again at what Anna's reaction would be.

Elsa turned left, then right, then left again until she met a fork. With a frown, she placed her wand in the palm of her hand and said: "_Point Me_" It pointed right, so that was the path she took. Hopefully, Anna would be able to use the spell as well.

Just as Elsa rounded the corner, she stopped. In front of her seemed to be a miniature blizzard. Snow was blowing hard, Elsa took in a breath and steeled herself against it as she pushed through. The wind was strong, pushing her into the icy wall of the maze, but Elsa continued forward with some difficulty.

She stumbled out of the storm and looked over her shoulder. God, she hated snow.

There were footsteps coming from her left, Elsa whipped out her wand and pointed in the direction. It was only Kristoff, his robes were badly burned, but the rest of him was intact. He seemed shaken.

"Blast-Ended Skrewts." He hissed, looking down that path. "They're enormous. I only just got away."

"Which path did you take?" Elsa asked, looking at where Kristoff had come from.

"Left." Relief washed over Elsa.

"Good." Kristoff made a face, but didn't ask.

He merely shook his head and ran out of sight. Elsa turned and ran the other way, hoping to put some distance between herself and the Skrewts. She turned the corner and frowned at what was before her.

A giant, snow golem stood in the center of the path. Elsa's eyes widened, the golem had to be at least ten feet tall, and looked rather upset as it approached Elsa, who stood frozen on the spot.

"Go. Away." The golem said angrily.

"I need to get to my sister." Elsa said calmly. Or the cup, she thought, whichever would end this quicker.

"Do you know where she is?"

"Go away!" The golem repeated, looking angrier.

"You're no help." Elsa scowled, looking up at the beast. "Please move, so I can save my sister."

"NO!" The golem shouted, shooting icicles out its fingertips, its eye sockets glowing with fury. "I said-"

"I know what you said, Marshmallow-" Elsa froze. Did she just name that golem 'Marshmallow?'

"Marshmallow?" It paused, looking confused. "A name?"

"Well, you're alive, aren't you?" Elsa said, praying that the golem wouldn't be angry with her. "You deserve a name."

"Marshmallow." It repeated, before smiling softly. "I like it."

"Thanks." Elsa nodded, smiling weakly as she approached Marshmallow. "Do you know where my sister is?"

"No." It boomed, but pointed to the right. "But the cup is that way."

"I can go through?" Elsa grinned.

"You named me." There were frozen tears forming in Marshmallow's eye sockets. "No one's ever named me."

"Thanks, Marshmallow." Elsa waved, running past the golem and turning right.

She ran for nearly ten minutes, only to be met with the sight of Anna running straight toward her, a Blast-Ended Skrewt on her tail.

"Look out!" Anna shouted, running past Elsa.

Kristoff had been right, it was enormous. Almost twelve feet long, it looked like a giant scorpion with a thick coat of armor on top of its back. Elsa raised her wand.

"_Reducto_!" She cried. Nothing happened, the beast still came at her. "_Stupefy_!" The spell bounced off the armor.

"Elsa!" Anna cried. "Get away!"

"It'll just follow us, Anna!" Elsa hissed, not looking away from the Skrewt for a moment. "_Impendeta_! Get out of here, I'll take care of it!" The spell rebounded again.

"ELSA!" Anna screamed.

Before Elsa knew it, the Skrewt had blasted its end and shot toward Elsa like a cannonball, knocking her to the ground. The back of her head hit the ice with, hard, and Elsa lost her vision momentarily. It jabbed its stinger into Elsa's side,

Taking in a deep breath, Elsa pointed her wand at the fleshy underbelly. "_Impendeta_!" The beast froze. Elsa mustered as much strength as she could and pushed it off of her before trying to stand.

"Elsa…" Anna ran forward and gripped her arm, pulling her sister into a standing position. "Are you okay? Should you shoot up sparks?"

"No, I'm fine." Elsa offered a weak smile, before stumbling, gripping Anna for support. "My side just really hurts… So does my head." She lifted her arm and pointed forward. "The cup is that way."

"You're sure?" Anna asked, tossing Elsa's arm over her shoulders and hoisting her up.

"Marshmallow told me."

"…"

"He's a giant snow golem."

"Oh…"

"I named him," Elsa said impatiently. "Can we please just get a move on?"

"That makes more sense." Anna muttered to herself as she and Elsa began to walk. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine." Elsa mumbled, trying to put her weight back onto her own legs and failing spectacularly. "We just need to keep moving, okay?"

"Okay."

They walked in silence, the only sounds being their footsteps and Elsa's ragged breathing. Soon they made it to the one area of the maze that didn't have an icy floor.

"Look!" Anna pointed to the center of the iceless circle. "It's the cup!"

There it sat, high on a pedestal glimmering in the moon light.

"Well, grab it." Elsa said, pulling herself away from Anna.

"You would have gotten to it first if it weren't for me." Anna muttered, allowing the older girl to stand on her own two feet as she backed away from the cup. "You take it."

"Anna, please." Elsa rolled her eyes. "I don't want glory, just take the stupid cup."

"Nope." Anna shook her head.

"Anna, you're being a child."

"You're the true champion from Hogwarts, you deserve it."

"Take the damn cup, Anna." Elsa gritted out, she fell back slightly, bracing herself on the icy wall. "Just do it!"

"You sure look bad, sis." Anna said, failing her attempt at seeming aloof. "You should really grab the cup before you bleed out."

"I won't bleed out if you grab the damn cup!"

"Nope."

Elsa's vision was going fuzzy, she looked down at her wound. There was blood everywhere, with a sigh, she slid down the wall, sitting on the grass as she felt her legs lose strength. This was it. This was how she died, arguing with her little sister about who's going to take that stupid cup.

"You are such a child." Elsa muttered, her eyelids were feeling heavy all of the sudden, and a nap sounded wonderful. "Just grab the cup, Anna."

"I'm the child?" Anna's voice was closer, Elsa felt a hand on her shoulder. "You're willing to bleed out so I can win? That's pretty childish."

"I'm losing blood… that makes me delirious." Elsa muttered her words slurring together, feeling Anna hoist her up and walk a few feet. "What are you doing?"

"_You _are winning this tournament!" With a great heave hoe, Anna shoved Elsa into the cup.

The instant Elsa's arm touched the cup, the icy walls melted away, revealing the positions of the other champions. Rapunzel was the closest, just turning down the path leading to the cup, while Kristoff looked to have been at a dead end. Elsa's eyes closed as a wave of nausea hit her.

The crowd was roaring at her, students, teachers, she was sure that her parents were there too, but they only stopped when she felt Anna touch her shoulder. They must have seen the blood.

Elsa opened her eyes once more, noticing that she was now on the ground. The world above her was spinning, Anna was kneeling next to her, shouting for something. The nurse? That seemed about right.

"Elsa!" Anna spoke directly to her, her voice sounded distant. "Elsa, I swear to Merlin, if you die, I'm going to kill you."

Elsa wanted to tell her that she was being redundant, but she couldn't find the strength.

"You don't get to win eternal glory and just die!" Anna continued, looking up. "Just-"

Elsa didn't get to hear the rest because the world went black.

**.**

Elsa opened her eyes, blinking at the sudden light. She wasn't in the maze anymore, or at least she didn't think she was. The maze was much colder than this place. Elsa blinked again.

She was in the hospital wing. Elsa glanced around, noticing a few people standing in the doorway, talking about something. With a groan, Elsa made a move to sit up, only for a hand to shoot out from nowhere and shove her back into the pillows.

"Really?" It was Anna. Elsa turned her head to look at her.

The redhead looked terrible. Her red and puffy eyes had dark circles around them, her nose was bright pink, and there were tear tracks all down her cheeks. She looked like she had spent the past month crying. Elsa's eyes widened.

"What month is it!?" She demanded, her voice hoarse.

"It's still June, Elsa." Anna let out a laugh. "You've been asleep for two days… They… were thinking about transferring you to St. Mungo's. But, you're okay, so…"

"I'm okay?" Elsa frowned, furrowing her brow. "Did you win?"

"No, stupid." Anna laughed, flicking Elsa's forehead. "I threw you onto the cup. Everyone is waiting to celebrate your win."

"I won?"

"Yeah!" Anna nodded, looking excited. "And Kristoff and Rapunzel weren't even mad! They were freaking out though, everyone thought you'd died! Mum and Dad…" Anna jumped out of her chair. "Oh, Merlin, I have to go get Mum and Dad before they send you to St. Mungo's!"

"Anna," Elsa sat up, hissing at the pain in her side as she did so. "Just… just wait a moment, okay?"

"Oh, okay." Anna paused, sitting down slowly. "What do you need?"

"Are you okay?"

"Really?"

"What?"

"You woke up in the hospital, and that's one of your questions?"

"I just need to know." Elsa sighing deeply. "You're okay. Good."

"You don't have to worry about me, Elsa." Anna smiled. "I'm a big girl."

"You're twelve."

"Fourteen."

"Same thing."

"I'm gonna go get Mum and Dad, okay?" Elsa nodded, watching as Anna left.

With a groan, Elsa closed her eyes. Everything was okay. Anna was okay. She was… a little less than okay, but not dead. Nobody died, and that was the goal.

**.**

"Why did you do after the Skrewt?" Anna asked later that night.

Elsa had had an exhausting day, since she woke up, she had been sat down for a statement, then she was forced to drink a foul smelling potion that tasted like someone had tried to mix sugar with blood. Her parents hadn't left her side all day, and every two hours her mother forced her to pull her shirt up so they could redress and put ointment on her wound. All the while, her father hovered over her protectively.

It wasn't like Elsa didn't like that her parents were taking care of her, really, she didn't mind. But every time she was about to drift off, there was _something_ that needed to be done. Elsa was exhausted, and all she wanted to do was sleep.

"What?" Elsa groaned, opening her eyes.

"The Skrewt." Anna repeated. "Why?"

"You would have been hurt." Elsa replied, taking in a breath. "I was just taking care of you."

"I don't need taking care of." Anna frowned, giving Elsa a glare. "By the looks of it, you need taking care of."

"Anna." Elsa sighed. "You're my little sister. I need to take care of you."

"So, you decided to try and get yourself killed?!" Anna threw her arms into the air. "And then you tried to throw the tournament! Even though you're the real champion!"

"You wanted it more than I did." Elsa said calmly, she really didn't have enough energy for this.

"So you almost get yourself killed?!" Anna shouted, she was standing now, looming over Elsa. "How does that make any sense, Elsa?! Do you even know how scared I was?! And you did it because you 'needed to protect' me?!"

"Anna-"

"No, just…" Anna snapped, turning her heel. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Elsa watched as Anna stormed out of the wing.

Before she knew it, Elsa was throwing back her blankets and swinging her legs over the edge of her bed. She couldn't let Anna be angry with her, with a groan, Elsa stood. She wobbled slightly, grabbing a hold of the bed to support her.

Elsa hobbled out of the wing after Anna, albeit slower and she probably already lost the redhead. Elsa turned a corner quickly, catching sight of her sister sitting in the hall. Her head was between her knees.

"Anna?" Elsa croaked, frowning. "Are… are you alright?"

"Elsa!" Anna lifted her head, her eyes were wet with tears. "What're you-"

Before Anna could finish her sentence, Elsa lost her grip on the wall and stumbled. She fell to the floor in a heap.

"Elsa!" Anna's voice was panicked now.

Elsa heard Anna's footsteps, but ignored them, trying to push herself up. Oh, how she wished that she had just grabbed the damn cup in the first place.

"Here." Anna sighed, helping Elsa up like in the maze. "We need to get you back to bed."

Elsa grunted, too out of breath to say anything. Anna rolled her eyes, and headed toward the hospital. Once Elsa caught her breath, she tried to protest, but Anna had nothing of it, stating that she was the one who had control at the moment.

"And stay there this time, won't you?" Anna teased, sitting in the chair with a small smile.

"Anna, I know you're mad…" Elsa muttered, her blue eyes meeting Anna's teal. "And-"

"Yeah, I'm mad at you." Anna cut Elsa off. "I'm pissed, even. You shouldn't treat me like some breakable little doll…" Anna paused, frowning at the guilty look on Elsa's face. "But even though I'm not happy about you trying to throw the competition, that doesn't mean I'm not gonna take care of you."

"Anna…"

"Shut up and go to sleep." Anna sighed, pecking Elsa's forehead. "You're getting your picture taken for the _Prophet _tomorrow, and also, you're accepting the cup, and seeing people off… You need your rest."

"Goodnight, Anna." Elsa smiled tiredly, her eyelids drooping. "I love you."

"I love you too, Elsa." Anna replied. "I'll be right here when you wake up."


	3. You probably don't remember this time

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**A/N: **This is really short, I know, but I had the idea in my head and it felt cute, so I went with it. And somehow managed to write it all today... Wow.

**A/N2: **None of these oneshots are related to each other in any way, shape, or form (other than all being Harry Potter AU's). I feel like that needs to be said.

* * *

Anna grinned at the sight of her broomstick, a brand new Firebolt. She had just put a coat of polish on it and finished clipping any bent bristles, it looked good as new. Well, it was new, mostly. She had received it as a congratulations from her parents for making the Gryffindor Quidditch team, which she now played chaser for.

"Hey, Anna." Flynn Rider, the sixth year who was captain of the Gryffindor team and a fellow chaser, called as he walked toward the portrait hole. "We should really eat before the match, yeah? It's the first one of the year, and I don't want my new chaser to pass out while she's in the air, okay?"

"Yeah, just let me…" Anna gestured to her Firebolt.

"No problem." Flynn shrugged, walking out of the common room.

Anna hurried to put her broom supplies away before hopping out the portrait hole, her Firebolt tucked under her arm.

Normally, one would assume that a Gryffindor would sit at the Gryffindor table, but Anna completely bypassed the table where her house mates sate, instead choosing to plop down at the Ravenclaw table. Right next to her older sister, who didn't even glance away from her friends as Anna swung her legs over the bench.

"All, I'm saying," Rapunzel, a fifth year, said, giving Anna a small grin when she sat down. "Is that the Gryffindor team looks really good this year. You might have your work cut out for you this time, Els."

Elsa glanced at Anna, then to her broom. Her parent had offered to get her a Firebolt also, to celebrate her becoming the captain of the Ravenclaw team, but she declined. Elsa was too attached to her own broom to even imagine giving it up.

"I'll just have to get the snitch before they score any points, won't I?" She smiled, her eyes sparkling with anticipation for the match.

"Yeah right!" Anna shoved Elsa's shoulder. "Merida will catch it way before you!"

"Oh?" Elsa merely raised an eyebrow before taking a bite of her toast.

Before Anna could reply, a small, snowy white owl swooped down in front of her. "Olaf!" It was her and Elsa's once shared owl.

This was soon followed by a larger, snowy owl who perched himself near Elsa. "Hello, Marshmallow." She smiled, patting the large owl's head. She had gotten him as a present the year earlier for making prefect. The great owl gave a loud hoot and helped himself to some of Anna's cornflakes.

"Look, Mum and Dad wrote me a letter!" Anna grinned, opening her envelope. Her face fell slightly. "They said that they don't want to take sides."

"I know." Elsa had opened her own letter from their parents. "It makes sense. I mean, should we alternate instead? Mum will support my team this time, and you've got Dad today?"

"Well, I mean Dad _was _a Gryffindor…" Anna laughed, patting Olaf's head. "You both can go back to the owlery if you'd like."

Marshmallow immediately took off, while Olaf tripped over a plate before trying to follow.

"He's really clumsy." Elsa noted, getting back to her breakfast.

"It's not his fault," Anna replied, taking a bite of cornflakes, it seemed that neither Elsa, nor Rapunzel had the heart to tell her that there had just been an owl eating them.

"So, Anna," Rapunzel leaned forward, her eyes filled with excitement. "Are you excited for the match?!"

"Yeah!" Anna grinned, throwing her hands in the air. "This is so exciting! I mean, it's my first ever _real life _match! And I'm against Elsa! I can taste victory."

"You might not want to say that at the Ravenclaw table." Belle, a sixth year, said with a fond smile. "Some of us wouldn't take kindly to it."

"I think it about time for some healthy competition." Elsa supplied, offering Anna a small smirk. "I mean, it would just be a tragedy if we won the cup four years in a row without even a bit of a struggle."

"Don't be so cocky, sis." Anna replied, trying to look as smug as Elsa. She knew that her sister was probably one of the best seekers in Ravenclaw history, and she also knew that Ravenclaw started their winning streak the year that Elsa joined the team, but that had to be a coincidence. Right?

"Yeah, Gryffindor could come out on top." Rapunzel cried, looking over Elsa's shoulder at Flynn. They had been dating for a year, she tended to switch who she rooted for. "I mean, what if Gryffindor scored one hundred and _sixty _points before you caught the snitch? We'd lose by ten, then."

"Of course, how could I forget that that was likely to happen?" Elsa rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"Oi! Anna!" Flynn called from across the hall. "Stop fraternizing with the enemy! It's time to go!"

"He certainly did more than fraternize last night." Elsa muttered, making Belle laugh and Rapunzel go red.

Anna stood and bid her sister farewell before leaving with her team.

**.**

Flynn had given an inspirational pep talk in the locker room, declaring Gryffindor the greatest team in the school and telling them all that they were going to win. He took a moment to go over their plays, which Anna listened to intently, before warning them about the Ravenclaw team.

"They're extremely fast." He warned with a frown. "Watch out for the seeker," Anna tried not to smile at the look on Flynn's face, it was like he was trying to convince the whole team that he and Elsa weren't actually good friends. "She's won nearly all her games."

"Nearly." Merida grinned. "Well, let's see if we can get her another loss."

The team murmured in agreement, and Flynn beamed. "Okay, hands in guys. Gryffindor on three!"

**.**

They walked out onto the pitch, the crowd was already roaring with applause. Elsa walked with her team, her face cold and calculating as she approached Flynn and shook his hand. Elsa cast a glance toward Anna, her lips curving into a small smile. Anna grinned back, offering a small wave as she mounted her broom.

The official stood in the center of the pitch. "On my whistle!" She shouted. "Three…" The snitch was released. "Two…" Flynn nudged Anna and gave her a small smile. "One…" The whistle sounded and Anna kicked off, grabbing the Quaffle from the air before the Ravenclaw chasers could and flying toward the goal.

"And they're off!" Jack Overland, Elsa's good friend and a sixth year Slytherin, exclaimed. "Anna Anderson's got the Quaffle, and is heading toward the Ravenclaw goal posts."

Anna tried to tune out the commentary and focus on the goal. She weaved around a chaser and swerved when she saw a bludger out the corner of her eye. With all the strength she could muster, Anna threw the ball as hard as she could toward the left goal post.

"And that's ten points to Gryffindor." Jack announced, sounding mildly disappointed.

Anna spared a glance toward Elsa as she chased after the Quaffle. She was slightly above the game, no doubt searching for the snitch, but when she caught Anna's eye, she offered a thumbs up before narrowing her eyes and diving. Merida seemed to see the same thing and dove after Elsa.

"It seems like Elsa Anderson has spotted something!" Jack said with more excitement than with Anna. "She's made a dive- What's this?!"

Just as Elsa was nearing the ground, she pulled up at the last minute before zooming off. Merida wasn't so lucky and plummeted straight into the ground with a "Thud." Elsa winced sympathetically before rounding the pitch again.

Anna frowned and dodged another bludgers, diving for the Quaffle and heading for the goal posts. Did Elsa do that on purpose? It seemed like she had just wanted to get Merida, who was being taken off the pitch, out of the way so she could get the snitch without any competition.

"Looks like Elsa Anderson managed to pull off a perfect 'Wronski Feint!'" Jack exclaimed, Anna furrowed her brow, trying to remember the move as she continued toward the goal post.

Another bludgers came toward her, and she dived down, throwing the Quaffle to Flynn, who managed to score. They both grinned at each other before another bludgers came at them both. Anna nearly fell off her broom in an attempt to get out of the way.

"Watch yourself!" Came Elsa's irritated voice as she whizzed by.

Anna rolled her eyes and went off to get the Quaffle. Just as she was about to catch it, another bludgers came directly at her, Anna tried to dodge it, but it made contact with her leg. There was a sickening crack, and suddenly Anna felt like she was falling.

No, she was falling. Her Firebolt was right above her, and getting further and further away as she fell. She heard someone cry her name, but really, Anna was more focused on her imminent death.

Anna felt herself hit the ground, and suddenly the world went dark.

**.**

When Anna awoke, her vision was spotty, and she was sure that she was in the hospital wing. Her entire team, even Merida, whose arm was in a sling and had a black eye. They all looked upset, Anna briefly felt a pang of guilt. She knew that they had lost.

"We lost." Flynn sighed, his frown deepening. "Ravenclaw's full of clever little gits, probably formulating crazy strategies. They planned this!"

"I highly doubt that _Elsa_ planned for Anna to get hurt." The team's keeper said, looking at Anna. "Miss 'If you try to hex my sister, it'll be the last thing you ever do' would never let her team hurt a hair on her head."

Anna turned red. "Where is Elsa, anyway?" She furrowed her brow, looking around. Surely Elsa would be there to see her.

"Oh… Well," Flynn looked sheepish. "After she caught the snitch, she… uh…. She took a bludger to the head… She's, well, she's right there." Flynn pointed to the bed closest to Anna's.

The Ravenclaw team had surrounded that bed, Anna briefly wondered why she didn't notice seven other people in the room.

"Is Anna awake yet?" Elsa's voice called as the Ravenclaws separated for their captain.

The blonde looked fine for the most part, other than the large, blood soaked bandage over her head. Elsa stepped forward, approaching Anna tentatively.

"Are…" Elsa surveyed Anna with a crucial eye. "Are you alright?"

"I don't-"

"She's got a broken leg." Flynn said hastily. "She should be fine by morning. Just letting her rest, is all."

"Thanks." Elsa offered Flynn a small smile. "Do you all mind?"

Both teams shook their heads and wandered away, leaving the sisters alone.

"Great first match, huh?" Anna chuckled weakly, gesturing for Elsa to take a seat.

"You're alright?" Elsa asked as she sat. "Nothing _else_ broken?"

"My head feels a bit achy, but that might just be because I hit it." Anna offered, furrowing her brow. "How'd you get hit?"

"I grabbed the snitch, then heard someone shout your name…" Elsa paused, making a face as she tried to recall the match. "Then I went to grab you, but a bludger got to me first."

"Must've hurt." Anna grunted with a frown. "I lost my first match."

"So did I, remember?" Elsa replied, taking Anna's hand in her own and offering a small smile. "It was us against Hufflepuff, and that scrawny boy… Hill-cap or whatever his nickname is, got the snitch first. We lost by fifty points…"

"Oh…"

"But, do you know what happened that year?" Elsa's smile widened.

"Your team won the cup." Anna shrugged, of course she remembered, it was her first year and she was so proud of her sister.

"And we won the next year, and the year after that." The smile fell from Elsa's face as she continued. "You did much better than I did in my game, anyway. Kristoff ended up hitting me with a bludger, and I woke up a week later in the hospital."

"I was really worried." Anna recalled, smiling despite herself. "… Thanks, Elsa."

"No problem." Elsa stood, pressing a kiss to Anna's forehead. "And just remember, I have one year left here, you'll get your chance for a rematch."

"I'll smoke you!" Anna exclaimed, throwing her arms up. "And we're going to win the Quidditch cup!"

"Over my dead body." Elsa replied coolly, walking toward the door. "I should head down for dinner, I'll bring you something back from my dorm after, okay?"

"I want chocolate frogs!" Anna called after her. "I know you have a stash!"

"I'll be sure to take some of yours then!" Elsa said over her shoulder.

"You don't know the password!"

"Flibbertigibbet."

"How'd you know?!"

"I'm me."

Anna laughed when she heard the door slam and sank back into the pillows. She was sure that Elsa was going to send a letter to their parents, telling them about the match, and she was even surer that her mother was going to beg her to quit, which she would never do. Anna closed her eyes, and decided to get some rest before Elsa returned with her chocolate.

**.**

Gryffindor ended up winning their next matches against Slytherin and Hufflepuff, but it was Ravenclaw that won the Quidditch Cup for the fourth time in a row. Anna couldn't bring herself to be upset, the ecstatic look on her face when Elsa realized that she had led her team to victory was enough to make Anna clap enthusiastically. She had sworn to Elsa that Gryffindor would win their next match, so it didn't matter, anyway.

Anna was going to beat Elsa in a year, so she let Elsa live it up. Their eyes met briefly, Elsa's narrowing ever so slightly, she was challenging her, and Anna knew it. Her look said '_Just try and beat me_.'


End file.
